Together, Forever
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: Sequel to 'For the Second Time'. Now that Blaine has told Kurt the whole truth and finally saved both his relationship and the love of his life, he can now finally enjoy the rest of his life with Kurt Hummel in New York. But now with no previous knowledge of what might happen in their relationship, can Blaine manage to stay together forever with Kurt?
1. Prologue: Blaine's Graduation

A/N Ok here's the start of the sequel guys. What's going to happen between our two favourite guys now that Blaine's in a completely new city? Well, that's the next chapter but still... ;)

Guess we're about to find out!

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Prologue**

Blaine Anderson stood in the boys locker room in front of one of the full length mirrors. It felt weird to finally wear the red gown and cap of his graduation. He had been so close to graduation before he went back to relive his relationship with Kurt all over again and now here he was. His graduation day had finally arrived. They were holding a special assembly at McKinley for his graduation and that alone made him all the more nervous. McKinley was a small school and they very rarely had early graduates. Blaine was an exception and so, of course, principal Figgin's had to honour that. How could he not?

His amazing boyfriend Kurt had managed to get away from NYADA early for the Christmas holidays, no doubt he had plead with Madame Tibideaux, who seemed to have a soft spot for Kurt already as so many teachers did. His parents had dressed up and were present and even his brother had surprised him and come all the way to see his little 'squirt' graduate. They were all excessively proud of him. So why was it that he felt so hollow inside? He didn't feel he had achieved anything really. In fact, more than anything, he just felt a little sick to his stomach. He was sure he was ready to leave after all.

Blaine didn't notice his best friend and 'bro' Sam Evans walk in until he stood just behind him in the mirror.

"Dude, you alright?" Sam asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to leave yet Sam." Blaine replied in almost a whisper, a tear finally falling down his cheek.

"B, you are more than ready. You're just a little scared 'cause you're about to go on the biggest adventure of your life. You're all grown up now. It's ok to be nervous of that." Sam told his friend, looking a little sad at the thought of his best friend leaving him behind. "I'll be the one missing you. What am I gonna do without my best bud to help me through the rest of the year? I mean your parents have been great saying that I can stay and all, but it won't be the same. You know I'll be bugging you to come home all the time right?"

Blaine chuckled, wiping the stray tears from his face. "I know." Blaine looked into Sam's face from the mirror and his smile faded away. " I'll miss you too Sammy. So much. Promise me you'll bug me all the time."

"All the time. Till I graduate and come to New York. Then I'll just bug you there instead." Sam grinned and slid his arms around his friends waist, holding Blaine tightly and leaning his head against his friends. The affectionate gesture caused the floodgates to open for Blaine and he spun around in his best friends arms, flinging his arms closely around Sam's neck and sobbed openly into his friends chest.

"I love you Sam. You're my bestest friend in the whole world." Blaine told Sam as he gripped ferociously to Sam's neck, his cheek resting in Sam's chest and listening to his heart beating.

"I love you too Blaine. Now you need to get out there and get that graduation certificate, go to New York and live your life with that man of yours. And don't you ever dare look back. Promise me." Blaine could only nod and rummage through his pockets to produce a tissue in which to dry his eyes with.

"Ok. I promise." Blaine replied once he had calmed himself down, taking one final look at himself in the mirror before stepping out to finally graduate from high school.


	2. Adam and his Apples

A/N Thank you to everyone who has already favourited, followed and reviewed this sequel. Hope everyone enjoys!

You know, as I wrote this, it suddenly occurred to me, Adam was only ever in three episodes of Glee. He was actually mentioned in more episodes than he was ever in! How ridiculous is that!

I don't own Glee or the characters

**Chapter One**

Blaine stood unpacking his clothes into the chest of drawers he was going to be sharing with his boyfriend from now on, smiling broadly as he did so. Saying goodbye to his friends and family back in Ohio had been hard, harder than he thought it would, especially saying goodbye to his best friend Sam and more surprisingly Tina. There had been a whole host of tears from both sides but Blaine's were short lived because he was moving forward to a better life that lay ahead of him. His heart still ached a little for the friends he had left behind, but when he touched down onto that New York soil and saw Kurt waving at him at the terminal, everything had seemingly come together for Blaine. Everything felt right. Since he had come to New York and revealed everything he had been hiding to Kurt, his and Kurt's relationship seemed deeper than ever before. To Blaine it was as though, no matter what time or place they were in, he and Kurt would end up together. They really were soul mates. Nothing to tear them apart, and now here they both were in New York. Together. Sure Blaine had no idea what was going to happen now or who anyone here really was other than Rachel, but he felt he could now finally relax and enjoy his life for the first time in a long time. The two boys, once Kurt had met up with Blaine at the airport, had become practically inseparable and that had only happened yesterday. In fact, this was the first time that Blaine and Kurt were not in the same room since Blaine had arrived. Blaine stood remembering last night in avid detail, a goofy, lovesick expression on his face. So much so that he didn't even sense a slim figure move in behind him till he wrapped his arms around him and placed a chaste kiss onto his cheek, making him gasp a little and whip around to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"So, does that dopey look on your face mean are you excited to be starting at NYADA tomorrow?" Kurt asked cheekily, knowing full well it wasn't, but loved teasing Blaine nonetheless.

"You're back!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly, tightening his hold on Kurt, till the slender boy was gasping for breath, he was being held so fiercely. When he nudged Blaine forcefully to let him go and Blaine reluctantly set his boyfriend free again, Kurt took a shaky breath and laughed through his breathless panting. _Gods I love him so very, very much._

* * *

Kurt laughed at the enthusiasm from Blaine's hug, despite the fact that he had not been gone for long. "The bakery is only down the road Blaine." He patted his boyfriend on the shoulder. He had been gone for less than fifteen minutes. If Blaine was like this now he didn't know if he was going to be able to cope tomorrow when they would be inevitably separated by different classes. Kurt couldn't help but be a little flattered though at Blaine's obvious love and affection. Kurt felt he was being bad enough. Let alone Blaine, but he knew it would die down a little once they got settled in with each other. So he was going to relish it all whilst it lasted.

Blaine did his adorable pout, his stunning golden eyes taking on his signature big, puppy dog expression that always melted Kurt's heart. Not that he was ever going to tell Blaine that of course. No way, because otherwise his boyfriend would know exactly how to get just what he wanted. Although he was pretty sure that Blaine may already have suspected that he could get away with just about anything when he looked that cute in front of Kurt. "Yeah, but I still missed you." Blaine tugged a little on Kurt's shirt, a clear indication that he wanted to be kissed and who was Kurt to deny his gorgeous live in boyfriend anything ever again.

"Aww. You say the sweetest things." Kurt told him and he giggled and kissed Blaine deeply, letting Blaine plunge his tongue inside his mouth, making Kurt moan at the sweet taste of Blaine on his own tongue as they played with each other, massaging, flicking and sucking until they both ran out of breath.

Once they had broken away, their foreheads resting on each others and looking lovingly into each others eyes, Blaine lovingly stated, "Yeah well, you know me. I can't seem to live without you." After one last lingering kiss Kurt chuckled lowly and led the both of them out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where their baked goodies lay on the table untouched, still in the white paper bag they had been wrapped in for Kurt to bring home with him.

"I know. Coming back in time to be with me kinda says it all sweetie. You are such a big romantic, aren't you?" Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine as he playfully pushed the dark haired boy down into one of his vintage flea market chairs and got two plates out for them to eat their cakes. Kurt had rolled his eyes as he bought out the biggest, gooiest piece of chocolate fudge cake that was in the shop. Normally he wouldn't have let Blaine touch it with a ten foot barge pole considering the humongous amount of calories it inevitably had but, just this once, he had indulged his boyfriends incredibly sweet tooth. He couldn't help it, he loved him.

"Here honey." Kurt set the plate and a fork next to it in front of his boyfriends and Blaine's eyes widened in joy. The look he gave Kurt was enough to justify him buying the hideous thing for Blaine to munch his way through and Kurt smiled to himself as he bought his piece of carrot cake out of the bag for himself

"Thank you so much Kurt. You really got this for me?" Blaine eyed the large piece of cake before him, practically salivating at the delicious smells that were emanating from it.

"Yeah, but don't get used to it. It's a one time thing sweetie. Do you know how bad that is for you?" as Kurt slid into his seat he watched Blaine smile broadly at him, a piece of cake already in his mouth. Oh, he definitely knew all right. It's just that he didn't care the way that Kurt did. He could feel his lips purse together in slight irritation and regretting buying the cake a little again when Blaine squeezed his hand gently and said thank you with his eyes, causing Kurt's scowl to dissipate instantly.

"So are you excited?" Kurt asked, completely changing the subject to the one he opened with earlier, when he had just gotten back from the bakery.

Blaine fidgeted a little and took his time replying, plastering his happy go lucky face on that Kurt wasn't buying in a heart beat. Kurt always knew when Blaine was acting a little, he just didn't always know what was going on underneath was all. "Yes, I get to go to college with you, how can I not be excited?"

Kurt chuckled. He got it. Blaine was a little scared and nervous. He was going into a new setting that he had no prior knowledge of. He might make mistakes or people might not like him. He thought Blaine's bravado act was very, very cute. And just like his boyfriend. "But a little nervous too though. I can tell." Blaine, hearing this, reverted back to himself as he chewed on his bottom lip with worry.

"Yeah. It's just, everyone else is settled in already and I'm the new guy." Blaine shrugged, trying to make his worries seem less important than they were. Kurt was not going to let him belittle his feelings though and so took his hand and made sure Blaine was looking his way when he started his pep talk.

"Oh honey. You'll be fine. Everyone has a first day. These are just nerves that'll quieten down in next to no time. We can look at the extra curricular board, maybe join a club together or something if you're scared of not making any friends." Blaine nodded his head and gave one of his huge smiles that turned Kurt's knees to jelly.

"Ok. Love you Kurt."

"Love you too." Kurt softly replied, going back to his carrot cake as he watched his boyfriend greedily devour his gooey mess of a cake.

* * *

After receiving his timetable and doing a double take of who was to be his voice coach, Blaine nervously went to his first meeting that was scheduled less than an hour after having received his whole welcome package to NYADA from the front desk. Using the map inside to try and make sure he didn't get too lost in the endless maze of corridors and rooms, he sighed in relief at having found the room with five minutes to spare. His heart thudding at a rapid pace, he turned the door knob quietly and poked his head around the door.

"You may enter Mr Anderson." Carmen sat, cross legged on one of the seats and had moved another so it was facing her and close beside her. Gulping, he shuffled inside and closed the door with a small click, and almost ran to his seat, clutching his welcome package in front of him, a little like a shield. He hadn't been able to talk to Kurt or Rachel yet about his timetable as they were both in class right now themselves so he didn't know what it was like for Carmen Tibideaux herself to be your coach. Although he hadn't thought that she did any of the couching any more, but he must have been wrong because here they were. _Maybe one of the other vocal coaches is sick and she's filling in for now...Yeah, that must be it, right?_

Blaine sat nervously, his right leg twitching up and down quickly in the anticipation of what was to come.

"Welcome to NYADA Mr Anderson. You have your timetable I see?" Carmen began, closing her folder and placing on the ground beside her to give Blaine her full attention, her eyes flickering to his leg, which he willed to stop twitching as a blush spread over his face.

Realising that Madame Tibideaux was waiting for his response he cleared his throat and replied as quickly and precisely as possible."Yes. Thanks."

"So you know that I'll be your vocal coach then?" She clasped her hands in front of him, the corners of her mouth curving up in the faintest of smiles, as though she were amused by Blaine's behaviour and raised her eyebrows for him to respond.

"Er. Yeah. I didn't know that you tutored anyone." Blaine mumbled out. _Shut up you idiot, just thank her for being your coach! God, why does she make me so nervous?_

"Relax Blaine, I'm not hear to criticise you in any way, I'm here to help you be the best you can be. I don't normally take on students for vocal coaching, you're right, but I made an exception with you. Your performance when you auditioned was exceptional and I feel you could go far Blaine, but you need to be pushed by someone who isn't afraid to push your limits and I felt that a lot of the other coaches would be. I will expect a lot from you, and I don't like laziness, but can tell you work hard to get what you want, so I think we will get on well. You never know, by the end of your time here at NYADA you may even have overcome your fear of me." Carmen smiled broadly at that and Blaine laughed a little, starting to relax. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? I mean, she seems nice._

"I don't really know what to say Madame Tibideaux." Blaine answered honestly, thinking that, with Carmen, it may be the best policy.

"You don't need to say anything, but please call me Carmen from now on. One more thing before we start Blaine. I want you to feel that you can come to me about anything. Your vocal coach is your go to tutor here at NYADA so if you have any problems, no matter what they are, you can talk to me. Don't be scared to. I'm really not the dragon everyone thinks I am." Blaine nodded. He didn't think he would need to do that but was thankful that the option was ever there if needed.

"Good, now, shall we get started?"

* * *

The following day, when both boys were free from classes, they met up by the coffee shop and wondered over slowly to the extracurricular board.

"I still can't believe you have Carmen as your mentor and vocal coach Blaine. Do you know how many people she had done that for since she came here. Three, and you are one of them. It's insane. You better not tell Rachel or she might actually kill you. Literally. In fact quite a few people around here might do that. Sorry hon, but being singled out by Carmen will not make your life here easy." Kurt gabbled out in between sips of his coffee that he had ordered at the coffee shop.

Blaine, who had finished his coffee whilst waiting for Kurt to finish whatever it was he was doing, wandered beside his boyfriend, his hands in the tight pockets of his mustard coloured capri pants. "I'm not looking for easy Kurt. No one said getting onto Broadway or making your own music was going to be easy, but it's what I want to do and if that means I make more enemies then friends, I guess that's something I will have to deal with. Besides, I've always got you, haven't I? I don't need anyone else."

"You can't be serious Blaine. Everyone needs friends. I need friends. I've hardly made any here since I started and since Rachel is now running around everywhere with Brody, helping him out with something that inevitably involves him to be shirtless, I feel that I need to make some new friends. Thus the reason we are going to the extracurricular board and you need to pick one of these clubs Blaine. I mean it. You cannot get through the next four years here with no friends at all apart from me and Rachel. Now lets have a look..." Kurt scoured the boards that they had reached while Blaine hung back a little. He remembered joining all the extra curricular clubs he could at McKinley when Kurt had left and that, for the most part, had been a colossal waste of his time. As he looked over some of them, he didn't even understand what half of them even did. He supposed that the Tennessee Williams play reading group wouldn't be too bad, but he wasn't the biggest fan of Tennessee Williams and thought he might get sick of only reading plays by him for the rest of the school year.

"So what do you want to join?" Kurt asked as he nosed his way around all the different clubs that were on offer on the noticeboard, carefully reading all the notices so he had all the information for each club.

"Um. I'm not sure I want to join any of these..." Blaine grimaced, hoping Kurt wouldn't get too mad about his less than enthusiastic stance on joining any of these clubs. The problem was, the only club Blaine was really interested in being a part of was the superhero club back at McKinley because it was fun and silly and he didn't have to use any sort of intellect to be a member of it. Plus all his friends were there and he knew what they were like. Blaine had always had the ability to appear really nice to strangers but didn't seem to have the ability to make many really close friends. Maybe it was because, deep down, he was actually quite a shy and private person and so didn't let many people in. Kurt, on the other hand, loved meeting new people and easily became friends with others without having to try very hard because of his bubbly personality.

"What about the Tennessee Williams play reading club?" Kurt asked, bringing Blaine out of his revelry and making him wince as he shook his head. Blaine really didn't have any inclination to any of the clubs but he didn't want to disappoint Kurt and so let the taller boy continue his search of the perfect club for them both to join. "Yeah. Me either...Lets have another look."

Blaine watched as Kurt frowned at one of the posters, clearly confounded by what it either said, or didn't say, on it. As Blaine walked up and peered round Kurt to see what he was looking at he spotted to bright and cheerful yellow and red poster on display with only a title on it giving them any clue what it was.

"What's the Adam's Apples?" Kurt mused aloud to them both and turning to Blaine to see if he might have any clue what the club is. A second later a tall, blond man passed by hurriedly, looking as though he needed to get somewhere.

"The NYADA show choir, you should join." He shouted at them both and they looked at each other in bemusement before watching the young man's retreating figure. Blaine, clearly amused by what had just happened and the astounded look on Kurt's face, tugged at Kurt's shirt to get his attention.

"Seriously? Is everyone like that here?" Blaine asked, smiling broadly and not letting the little niggle of worry at the back of his mind take control. _I don't know who that guy was but he seemed to make quite the impression on Kurt..._

Kurt shrugged back at his boyfriend, clearly trying to act nonchalant. "Pretty much." He stated and went back to reading the posters on the noticeboard.

* * *

"So none of those clubs appealed to you at all?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, a little exasperated at Blaine's lack of enthusiasm. Here was Kurt trying exceptionally hard to get Blaine a few new friends, along with himself, and Blaine didn't seem at all interested in the slightest. Kurt huffed a little as Blaine's curly haired mop, free from its gelled confines for once snuggled into his chest further as they watched some random reality television show that Kurt just couldn't pay any attention to.

"Kurt, I'm kinda tired. It's been really hectic for me and I just want to settle down. I don't even know all the people in my classes yet, god I haven't even been to all my classes yet, so could you let up a little about this whole club thing. Please." Blaine begged Kurt as he tried in vain to watch what was on the screen but could feel his eyes drooping as he lay on Kurt's stomach. He thanked whichever God it was that Rachel was out with her new beau right now because he didn't think he could cope with her dramas and Kurt incessant nagging.

"What about the Adam's Apples? That could be fun." Kurt hinted heavily as he had done all the way home and all through dinner to Blaine. Sighing heavily Blaine sat up a little to look into his boyfriends eyes.

"The singing or the people?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that Kurt was thinking about that guy that walked past them, especially if the small blush that had developed on his cheeks was any indication. Blaine supposed that he could be classed as handsome if you went in for that sort of thing. He had made that mistake before of choosing looks over substance and he wasn't going their again. Not that he was saying that the tall, blonde man didn't have substance. He might be really deep and intelligent, but that wasn't why Kurt was attracted to him though...

_My God, its as though Blaine's reading my mind or something..._ "Both, of course!" Kurt replied, his eyes wide and feigning innocence but he could tell Blaine was not fooled by his act as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sure Kurt. Whatever you say. It's nothing at all to do with the attractive blonde who told us what the Adam's Apples are. Not one bit." Blaine bit back a little more harshly than intended. He was tired and needed to go to bed before he said anything he would regret later.

"I can't believe you just said that Blaine. You know I love you and only you." Kurt frowned at Blaine and stood to go and make himself a drink in the kitchen so he could calm himself down a little. Blaine cursed under his breath and followed Kurt into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his lover and laying his head on Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just really tired. Look, if you want to join that club, for any reason, you can sweetie and if you want me to come with you I will. I won't judge you or the club. I promise." Blaine apologised and could feel Kurt's shoulders relax under his head.

"Thank you. Maybe you should go to bed if you're starting to get this cranky Blaine?" Kurt stroked Blaine's cheeks and gave him a good night kiss as his golden eyed boyfriend nodded his head and plodded off to get ready for bed.

* * *

Kurt stood at the noticeboard the next day, pondering whether to join both he and Blaine up for the Adam's Apples. Blaine was in class right now but had told Kurt that if he wanted to join anything just to put Blaine's name down as well. As Kurt tapped his finger against his lips, deep in thought he didn't notice the tall, blonde approach him till he was right next to him.

"You want to join, don't you?" He asked of Kurt, making Kurt start and squeak a little, causing him to blush at his not so refined behaviour in front of this rather attractive man. He had blue eyes that Kurt could stare into all day. Not that he was going to, he had Blaine, with his stunning eyes that changed colour every so often, but, more often than not, dazzled him with their liquid honey colour. _I mustn't stare, it's not right. I've got Blaine and he's more than enough, although what's the harm in looking, right?_

"Oh, no. I'm just waiting for my..." Kurt began, pointing lazily behind him in the direction of the classrooms but not really paying anything other than watching this older man smiling at him in a way that caused Kurt's mouth to turn a little dry.

"...I watched you at the NYADA showcase you know. You were amazing, your song was so moving. I swear you should have won, not Rachel Berry. Although she was good, I'll admit. But you were something else. You should join the Adam's Apples. It's really fun!" He was selling the club to Kurt whilst smiling all the way through, and Kurt had to concentrate really hard to catch everything he said because of his British accent. _Jeez, does this guy have anything not going for him? His baby blues, his accent, his biceps, the list goes on. I think I really need Blaine right now..._

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, his pitch a lot higher than usual and he cursed himself silently for letting this man in front of him affect him so much. The blonde chuckled lightly to himself, obviously thinking that Kurt was acting cute in some fashion and that thought alone made Kurt blush all the more.

"I'm Adam Crawford, senior, founder and fearless leader of the Adam's apples and I really, really want you to join. You should come along and watch us. No strings attached. I promise." Adam stood, his hands joined together like he was praying and he gave Kurt pleading eyes, which Kurt just couldn't refuse. It felt almost as though he were being hypnotised.

"Um, ok. Can I bring someone along with me?" Kurt breathed out, still a little awe struck at this guys self confidence and charm.

"Sure. I look forward to seeing you there." He gave Kurt one last hundred watt smile and walked off to wherever he needed to be next, all the while Kurt wondering how he had just managed to sign both Blaine and himself up to watch the Adam's Apples perform.

* * *

Kurt led Blaine down the steps of one of the NYADA auditoriums so that they could watch Adam and his apples perform. Kurt excitedly, and Blaine, rather reluctantly. He had been wondering why he was so upset about this guy that had come up to them, telling them about the Adam's Apples from the beginning, but when Kurt mentioned his name was Adam and that he had talked with him, Blaine had wracked his brains, wondering why it sounded so familiar. He vaguely recalled that Tina had told him that New York guys name had been Adam. Of course, that was in his previous life with Kurt, or not as was the case in the end. Could this guy be that same person though? He had seemed rather amorous of Kurt, giving him the eye on occasion when he didn't think Blaine was watching. Blaine knew there was no harm in this man looking, he just hoping that he did nothing more. His green streak was already coming to the fore in ways he wished it wouldn't. Kurt thought it was cute when Blaine scowled at Adam smiling at him, but Blaine knew that wouldn't last forever. He had to accept that this guy liked Kurt, found him attractive and would, in the end, have to trust that Kurt wouldn't do anything because he loved Blaine.

As they watched Adam perform, Kurt giggling and Blaine trying not to roll his eyes at the silly song Adam was teasing them with, Kurt spoke up. "This is really good." _Well, at least Kurt's thoroughly enjoying himself. I should relax more. Kurt isn't going to hurt me. I'm just being foolish. If Kurt wants to join he should. _

"It's ok. I'm not sure I wanna join though." Blaine made a face and watched Kurt's fall as he looked over at his boyfriend. Blaine shook his head. "Sorry Kurt, it just isn't really what I'm looking for. I think I need to focus on college for the moment. But that shouldn't stop you though if you want to join honey." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it and the smile on Kurt's face appeared again.

"Really? You don't mind?" Kurt asked, leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder as he watched the rest of the song, giggling at the words.

"No. You join. Have fun. Meet some new people. I know how much you enjoy doing that." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and listened to his boyfriend sigh.

"Well, if you're sure?"

"Of course. If I want to join later I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem." Blaine told Kurt, thinking that the likelihood of that happening was virtually none but not wanting to disappoint Kurt. He watched, smiling as Kurt made his way over to introduce himself to the Apples and tell them he was joining, gesticulating here, there and everywhere as he did so, and clearly enjoying himself. Kurt was a social butterfly, there was no denying that. Blaine was surprised when Adam walked up to join him a few moments later and sat beside him.

"Kurt says you're not joining right now. Well, the offer is always open if you do want to join. I'm Adam Crawford by the way." He stuck his hand out for Blaine to shake it, and, taken a little aback by the blondes generous and kindly nature, placed his hand in Adam's and shook it.

"Thanks. I just want to get used to everything first, then I'll think about joining." Blaine smiled at him as Adam patted his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"Understand completely mate. It took me awhile to get used to everything. New York's so massive I got lost trying to get to NYADA at first. Everything looks the same to me here, I still get lost from time to time." Blaine chuckled and nodded his head, indicating that he knew exactly what Adam was talking about. "Well, I'd better get back to the Apples. Nice to meet you though Blaine. Feel free to pop in any time and take a gander at what we're up to." He waved goodbye at Blaine and Blaine found himself feeling rather stupid. Adam was a very nice guy and he had a feeling that there was no need to be jealous at all.


	3. Old Friends and New Acquaintances

A/N Thanks to all who have followed and favourited so far. :D I've started off this story with some familiar scenes but I want to break away from them soon. I couldn't leave out one of my favourite scenes from series four in this though. ;) Enjoy.

Oh and I don't own glee, etc, blah, blah.

**Chapter Two**

Blaine, still half asleep as he slipped out of bed, stretched his aching limbs from the intense workout of his first dance class yesterday, found his oversized, navy towelling robe and slipped it on before shuffling out of the room he shared with Kurt. He was relieved to see Kurt, wide awake, but looking a little tired, not having hidden all the dark circles under his eyes with make up, pushing a bowl towards the dark haired boy and placed the cereal right in front of Blaine's eyes as he sat opposite his boyfriend, feeling as weary as Kurt looked. Stifling a yawn he took the bowl and cereal and plonked them down in front of him, but just couldn't bring the energy to make his breakfast quite yet.

"Thanks hon. I'm really out of it this morning. I think NYADA is going to take a little while to get used to. I'm exhausted and aching all over." Blaine moaned a little as he leant his head on the table and closed his eyes for the briefest moment, completely ignoring all the food on the table. Kurt looked on in sympathy and decided he needed to give his boyfriend a much needed massage at the weekend. He remembered what his first dance classes with Miss July had been like and he didn't really envy Blaine at the present moment.

"Yeah, well, I don't think those two helped much. Did you hear it? I don't know about you, but I hardly got any sleep last night." Kurt grumbled sulkily as he sipped his coffee and then got up to make Blaine one, knowing his lover would need a seriously good kick start to this day if he was going to get through it, especially with another dance class this morning.

"Kurt, I think people in China heard it." Blaine groaned aloud, grabbing for the coffee mug that Kurt was now dangling in front of him. "Mmm, coffee..." Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine down the cup of coffee like it was a miracle cure or the answer to life.

"Thanks Kurt. I needed that." Blaine smiled warmly at his boyfriend, now looking more awake than he was before. As he poured himself cereal with milk in the bowl alongside it, Blaine was completely oblivious to the man that was ambling over to the kitchen to sit down on the end of the kitchen table. When he had finished he noticed Brody in the corner of his eye.

"Good morning Brody." Blaine stated offhandedly, concentrating on his cereal, filling his spoon and taking a large bite. When he felt a swift kick from under the table he nearly choked and glared at Kurt menacingly. That was till he saw Kurt wide eyed and cocking his head towards Brody, but looking in the complete opposite direction of the boy. Frowning and rubbing his shin a little from the sharp pain from Kurt's kick, Blaine turned fully towards the newest resident of the buskwick apartment. At seeing the boy completely starkers, Blaine's eyebrows shot up as his eyes went wide and he felt his mouth gape open at the display of Rachel's boyfriends amply portioned equipment. Glancing back at Kurt he saw his boyfriend surreptitiously slide the milk carton to a position that covered Brody's goods from view and give Blaine a pointed look as though he were saying, 'deal with it'. Blaine cleared his throat, but when the nude boy reached for some cereal, the eyeful Blaine received was more than enough. Grimacing, he rose out of his seat deftly, picking up his cereal with a flourish and stalked quickly over to the living area, hearing Kurt squeak a little in protest. _There is now way I'm going to endure any more of that. Sorry Kurt, you're on your own._

Blaine watched avidly at the scene unfolding before his eyes, shovelling his cereal in rapidly. Kurt, deciding to follow in his boyfriends footsteps, slid his chair back and placed a careful look of disdain on his face as he glared one last time at Brody.

"Hey everyone. How are we all today?" Rachel came out of her room in a flourish, kissing Brody on the lips and grabbing a banana, sitting down in the seat Blaine had vacated. Blaine looked on as his lovers face darkened in fury as he glared at the small brunette in front of him.

"Your boyfriends bare ass is sitting on one of my vintage flea market chairs." Kurt hissed at both of them, but directed his rage primarily at Rachel. Blaine tried not to snigger at that remark, but was unsuccessful and earned him his own death glower from Kurt.

"Hey, I'm perfectly comfortable with the way I look and I want to show Rachel my support of her decision to go topless in the student art video." Brody confidently replied, either not noticing Kurt's anger, or not caring. Blaine, hearing about Rachel's performance choked a little on the soggy cereal at the bottom of his bowl.

"You're going topless in a student film? Are you sure that's wise Rachel?" Blaine asked, slightly incredulous. _What the hell happened in New York while I was in Lima anyway? Jesus! Rachel has officially gone insane._

"That's right. Rachel is a serious actress Brody, she doesn't do nudity." Kurt backed Blaine up a little, folding his arms across his chest, and, Blaine could tell, trying very hard not to stare at certain anatomy parts of the naked boy in front of him as he shifted clearly uncomfortably in his seat.

Rachel flicked her hair behind her shoulder and primly responded in kind. "Actually I am doing it Kurt. And yes, I have thought about it Blaine and I think its a good film and I would like to be a part of it." Rachel huffed at the lack of support at the table and so grabbed her things and stalked out, head held high. At that, Kurt took his breakfast things and joined Blaine, not wanting to sit by Rachel's boyfriend any longer.

"I can't believe he would just sit down naked to breakfast. I mean, who does that?" Kurt hissed lowly into Blaine's ear, making the curly haired boy snort aloud.

"Uh, no one that was sane. Seriously Kurt, there is something off about this guy." Blaine whispered to Kurt, not wanting Brody to overhear at all, but looking pointedly at Kurt in all seriousness.

"Yeah, I'd noticed." Kurt rolled his eyes as he leant his head on Blaine's shoulder before spooning a mouthful of cereal into his mouth and chewing carefully.

"No seriously Kurt. I remember that there was something not quite right about him from before, but I only ever heard snippets from people. Finn went and beat the crap out of him, that I know for a fact. Finn wouldn't do that if he wasn't off in some way." Blaine informed Kurt in hushed tones, watching Brody cautiously from his vantage point in the living room.

"You think he's dangerous?" Kurt questioned him, looking worried, placing his now soggy cereal onto the coffee table and turning to give Blaine his full attention.

Blaine furrowed his brow, his mouth turning down at the edges. "No, I don't think he's that. But I do think Rachel should be careful who she gives her heart to." He warned the chestnut haired boy gravely. Why Rachel had asked him to move in with her in the first place had astounded Blaine, but the fact that she was seemingly fine with him wandering around the apartment in the buff seemed weirdly unusual, even for Rachel. Surely there must be some part of the irritating, yet naïve Rachel he had known at McKinley. This Rachel seemed totally different, and the change was not something that Blaine liked at all. He was pretty sure that Kurt was not too happy with the little diva either, but he hadn't stated it aloud yet.

"I'll keep an eye on them both then." Kurt told Blaine, smiling softly at his gorgeous boyfriend as he cupped his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing once more, leaving his bowl for Blaine to tidy up. "I'm going to get changed, see you later Brody. Fully dressed I hope." Kurt snarkily told the older boy as he flounced into his shared room and pulled the curtains across, trusting that he would never have to see that image again.

* * *

Blaine sat on the benches at the sides of his second dance class at Dalton. He hadn't had to join in in his first week, only observe as Miss July had told him, but now she was driving him, and hard. He panted, almost breathless as he took a sip from his drinks bottle and waited for further instructions from his new dance teacher. He was in the opposite class to both Kurt and Rachel and so he knew no one in his class. He watched in faint jealousy as they all conversed easily with one another. He felt like the outsider since he had only just arrived and he wasn't sure how to go about being able to join in with the obvious cliques that had already formed. All of them seemed a little intimidating to him, although he wasn't sure why that should be.

"Ok, listen up drones. I am going to pair you up so you can learn some basic ballroom dances and the partners you will be with will be your partners till the end of the year. Comprende?" Cassandra called out a multitude of names, mostly nicknames she had given them all since the school year began.

"Buttons and Bows and Tinkerbell." Blaine looked around, trying to figure out all the different nicknames and seeing a small, slender girl with very long, dark hair standing alone, obviously waiting for her partner. _I wonder who Buttons and Bows is?_

"Hey, you?" Blaine jumped and looked straight ahead to find Cassandra July's face was directly in Blaine's as she leaned in towards him, looking mildly irritated at having to speak directly with him. Blaine, surprised, pulled back a little to get away from her face and pointed to himself, at which she nodded vigorously. "Yes you, Buttons and Bows. Are you going to go to your partner or do I have to stand here and wait for you all day? This isn't optional you know. Don't waste my time."

"Oh, um. Sorry. Yes." With his head held down gazing at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed, he shuffled rapidly over to the small girl, his face flame red. "Sorry." He whispered again for the girl to hear alone and she giggled behind her hand before taking her dance position alongside Blaine as they were instructed to by their rather aggressive teacher. As they took the steps they were instructed to, starting the waltz, the small girl turned and started talking to Blaine. Thankfully he didn't need to concentrate too much on the waltz since he had been taught it before, and it looked like his partner may have as well, since she glided across the floor in ease as he led her around it.

"So, my real name is Sarah by the way. You're pretty cute, you a newbie that started in January? I don't remember seeing you around here before." She introduced herself to Blaine, smiling warmly to make him feel at ease. She had a soft lilt to her voice which made her sound safe and motherly and Blaine was quickly soothed by its gentleness.

"Yeah, this is my second week. I'm Blaine." He replied, not really knowing what to say. Most of his friends before now he had gotten to know through their common interest of glee club, but this was a class and he had no idea what this girl truly liked. I mean, obviously she liked singing and dancing, but other than that Blaine had no clue how to broach any subject with her.

As they carried on dancing, with Miss July instructing Blaine to hold his arms higher and whacking said arms with her cane, till he was successful, Blaine was still stumped on how to strike a conversation up. If she had been a guy he supposed he could have asked about sports. Most men enjoyed sports of some sort and it was an easy way of finding common interests. _This is why Tina is my only hag. Kurt is so much better at talking to girls. I really have nothing in common with them at all. Gods this is awkward..._"So, why do you gel your hair like that?" Sarah blurted out of the blue and surprising him a little, almost making him falter in his footsteps and earning him a frown from Miss July.

"Oh, um, well, my hair is really curly and I don't really like it, although my boyfriend says I look good with it unleashed. I think he's just trying to spare my feelings though." Blaine told the small girl, his lips curling up into a small smile as he mentioned Kurt.

Sarah chuckled a little at Blaine's soppy, lovestruck face and decided to poke fun of the boy. He seemed the type who would take it in good humour and not be offended in any way. "Aww, that's cute. I don't know, I think your boyfriend might be right. Guess I'll have to wait to see it for myself. Or maybe I'll sabotage your gel one day." She winked at the attractive man holding her who was now smiling broadly as she teased him gently.

"That will never happen."

"So, have you made any friends yet?" Sarah asked curiously. She liked him already and wondered if she could introduce him to some people at the school to help him make a few friends.

"Not really. I've met Adam from the Adam's Apples but I didn't join. I think I need to catch up on everything before I think about extracurricular clubs." Blaine made a face and she nodded in understanding. She vaguely knew who Adam was and he was a nice enough guy but joining his club was a different matter entirely. She felt bad for Blaine since he had come half way into the year. Not many people did that and it must always be harder to make friends when everyone else had already formed friendship groups.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? I'm meeting some friends for coffee after this. You're welcome to join. Make some new friends." She hinted heavily and hoped the boy would take her up on the offer.

Blaine pondered her offer. He really had no friends of his own yet and it would be nice to be introduced at least. Kurt was in classes till late this afternoon and he was free for a few hours till he had to meet with Carmen. Deciding to just go for it he made to accept the offer. "Sure. I'd really like that. Thanks." As he watched Cassandra watching them both like hawks Blaine concentrated on the dancing alone from then on and Sarah caught the hint as she saw the teacher observing their dancing closely. The rest of the conversation would have to be done after class.

* * *

Blaine and Sarah conversed easily, telling each other more about themselves as they made their way to the coffee bar in NYADA. She waved at two people already seated and jogged over to greet them, Blaine awkwardly shuffling behind, his hands in his pockets, feeling oddly nervous all of a sudden. He felt he needed to make his own friends here as both Rachel and Kurt had done, but at the same time, wished he could have the comfort of at least one of his friends there as well.

"So Blaine Anderson, meet Ashley Scott. He's a freshman and an acting major." Blaine faintly recognised the tall, ash blonde man, whose hair was styled to make it spiky, that extended his hand for Blaine to shake, which he promptly did. Ashley's grip was firm and strong and Blaine allowed him to be the more dominant in hold since he was meeting this boy for the first time and didn't know what he was like.

"Hey I think you might be in one of my acting classes. The one with Em in over here as well. Yeah I definitely recognise you. You were good last week. Especially to think of something on the fly unlike the rest of us." Ash replied in a friendly tone, allowing Blaine to ease a little and feel a little less tense then before.

"Thanks." Blaine simply replied, not wanting to appear arrogant in any way. The tall, slim girl with light brown curls waved a greeting to him and he could feel her giving him the once over. _Sorry but I don't play for your team. _

"I'm Emily Sanchez. Nice to meet you. Sit down Blaine we won't bite." She patted the chair next to hers and Sarah went to get a coffee for both Blaine and herself after asking for his order. The conversation, although stilted at first, started to flow more easily as they got to know one another and Blaine found that he liked all three of these freshman students already. They didn't appear to be self important which some people in this line of business did and Blaine was relieved to have found people who were more like him, instead of the snooty ones he had encountered in the hallways.

"Oh yeah, Miss July started ranting at this girl that she nicknamed 'Schwimmer' at her and then they went into this whole dance and song routine. I swear it was like I'd entered some weird twilight zone or something. I mean does that happen in the real world. Clearly it does in that girls world. She is a bit stuck up though, although since she won the winter showcase I suppose she has every right to be." Blaine, knowing full well Emily was talking about Rachel, laughed nervously alongside the others. He had to admit wherever Rachel was, drama followed, but Blaine was probably just as guilty of bursting into song and dance routines in random places as Rachel was.

"Have you met Rachel Berry yet Blaine? If you haven't, you'll know her when you see her." Ash chuckled aloud as the two girls giggled further.

"Um, actually I went to school with Rachel and she's one of my room mates." Blaine quietly told them, causing silence to descend over the table.

"No way. Does she randomly burst into song in your apartment too?" Emily asked, an amused look on her face as the three let the news of Blaine's friendship with Rachel sink in. Blaine burst out laughing, almost spilling the coffee he had just drank.

"She's worse at home. But then I'm almost as bad. Maybe it's a Lima thing." Blaine shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows to show he wasn't offended in any way as they all laughed together. Suddenly Blaine's phone went off, 'Star Spangled Man' playing and Sam's face flashing on his screen.

"Oh, that's me." Blaine told the others apologetically and waving his phone around, indicating that he needed to take the call.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Sarah squinted at the screen to try and see the face on it more closely.

Emily, hearing this pouting profusely and whined a little. "You have a boyfriend? No fair. All the good looking ones are gay or taken." Sarah nodded in sympathy at Emily as Blaine pulled his chair back, standing to run and find somewhere more private to take the call.

"No, it's my best friend from back home. Would you excuse me for a minute." Blaine apologised as he dashed off, finding a corner that seemed secluded and took the call.

"Sam, what's up?" Blaine asked a little worried. Sam only called during the day if he was in trouble. Normally he waited till they could Skype in the evening so whatever it was had to be both important and something Sam felt he couldn't deal with alone.

"Dude, we have a problem in glee. We really need you man." Sam told Blaine straight out, sounding panicky and Blaine frowned. What had happened at McKinley at this sort of time before? The sad thing was Blaine just couldn't remember what was so important that they might need him.

"What sort of problem?" Blaine sighed. He hoped he could solve it quickly, but with it being Sam that was probably unlikely.

"Well, we all want to make a calendar of the men of McKinley to raise money for regionals, but we don't have enough people to fill the spaces. Please say you'll come home for one day and take the two available spots. Please?! Tina thinks it would be an awesome idea and I really need you man. She's a freaking nightmare to work with sometimes." Sam pleaded in a slightly whiny voice over the phone and Blaine couldn't help but snigger a little. This was the problem? They didn't have enough men to take their tops off.

"Sam I don't go to school there any more remember? I'm not sure I would be able to do it in the first place." Blaine tried to let his friend down gently. He had enough on his plate without having the glee club problems resting on his shoulder as well.

"Yeah but you've only just graduated. Please Blaine, we need you. I need you. I gotten permission from Figgins." Blaine's shoulders slumped. Sam was not going to take no for an answer. It looked like he was going back to school after all.

"Oh, all right. When do I have to come for the shoot?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Do you have anything on then?" Sam eagerly asked, hoping Blaine would be able to come. He sounded a little lonely and desperate for Blaine's return and the dark haired boy guiltily realised he had been neglecting his best friend duties a little bit since arriving in New York. He had been so wrapped up in NYADA and Kurt that he hadn't been keeping as close tabs as he should have done with Sam.

"No, surprisingly I'm free on Thursday afternoons. Lucky for you."

"So you'll do it?"

Blaine grinned widely at his friends enthusiasm but made himself sound as though he were doing a huge favour for Sam. Which he was, but he wasn't going to let on that he didn't really mind. "Yes. I'll do it. Grudgingly. You better have some double chocolate chip cookies waiting for me though. I'm not doing this for free."

"Thanks bro. You are the best ever. Love ya!" Blaine flushed at the affectionate goodbye Sam had given him before hanging up the line not letting Blaine say his goodbyes himself. Slowly he bought his phone down and pressed the call end button, shaking his head a little and laughing merrily. Sam was never going to change and Blaine was glad of that. He hoped he would never change, ever. He loved him just the way he was. Bad impressions and all. He walked contentedly back to his new acquaintances and told them of his new duty, which the girls found highly intriguing and he promised he would get them a couple of the calendars when they had been printed.

* * *

As Blaine stood watching Sam pull poses for the camera he thought back to when they had created the calendar the first time around. That time Sam had flunked his SATs and so was floundering, not knowing what he wanted out of life. He felt he was stupid and unimportant and it had taken Blaine a while to explain to Sam that he was just as special as everyone else. No matter what his SAT score had been. Since Sam had done relatively well this time around he was surprised when he appeared to be acting quite similarly to the first time, striking pose after pose, thinking himself better than the other boys. Blaine frowned, anger welling up inside of him. Why was Sam still acting this way. He was being rude, unkind and a major jerk to all those involved, especially Artie, who was not even posing now. The only person he was being kind to was Blaine. Sam, still waiting for Tina to tell them to take the photos, folding his arms in irritation.

"Tina we need to take this now while I'm still in the zone. Artie can you keep that up. Jeez, it's like I have to do everything myself." Sam barked at everyone and Blaine placed his hand onto Artie to let him know that Blaine was on his side as the boy pushed his glasses back up and glowered at Sam. Tina not noticing how incredibly rude Sam was being looked over gooey eyed at Blaine, who started to groan inwardly to himself.

"Hey why don't we have a few of the boys for August. Blaine you're looking particularly lovely today, why don't you join Sam?" _Seriously Tina still has a crush on me even though I'm in New York now? Oh boy..._He pleaded with his eyes for Tina to stop talking but it was to no avail.

"No Tina you need to take it now. Ugh, God, I've lost my pump. Take five everyone." Sam threw his hands up into the air in exasperation and stalked off going to find weights to pump in order to calm himself down. Blaine, irritated at Sam's inexcusable behaviour followed his best friend in order the get to the bottom of this. Again.

"Ok Sam, what are you doing? Put the weights down. You are not some body obsessed muscle head." Blaine spat out angrily at Sam, who seemed to have gone crazy all of a sudden.

"No I need to get this Blaine. You wouldn't understand. You're smart and can sing and dance, are charming and whooped ass in this school and I'm still here. Little old me, who can't do anything on my own." Sam put down the weights and shouted at Blaine, taking the smaller boy aback as he watched the tears fill his friends eyes.

"Sam, you don't need to do this. You're fine the way you are. What's going on in that head of yours, hmm?" Blaine came closer, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders, only to be pulled into the tight embrace and having to wrap his arms around Sam's neck.

"I just... I miss you dude. I feel like I'm drowning and no one is there to pull me out. There's so much school work, and then the presidency and glee and college applications. I just can't take it all. I don't know how you did it all. Yes I do, it's cause you're like, just freakin' amazing at everything. I'm not you. I can't deal with it all." Sam mumbled into Blaine's ear, sounding tearful and Blaine squeezed his friend even tighter than he already was.

"Hey, hey. You are amazing too, Sam. You killed your SATs despite your dyslexia and you have the whole school running really smoothly. Maybe you could get Artie and Tina to do more in glee to help you? Tina set this up, hasn't she? She's pretty organised, even if she can be a nightmare to work with sometimes. Let them help you and take the load off for a while. And I will always be there to pull you out of the water. Always Sammy. I miss you too. I don't really have any friends of my own out there, they are all Kurt's friends. You mean so much to me Sam. I'm never letting our friendship fade. Ever." Blaine expressly told Sam, placing his forehead onto Sam's who nodded and gave Blaine a wobbly smile.

"I tell you what, after this I'll help you out with college applications if that's what you want to do. Deal? And maybe you can come back with me to New York for the weekend too. How about that? I know I would love that." Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Sam's back, letting his friend calm down and he felt Sam release him from their hug.

"That sounds awesome. Love ya bro." Sam exclaimed as he took hold of Blaine's hand, wiping the stray tears away with the other.

"Love you too Sammy." Blaine responded, bumping shoulders with the blonde and leading him back out to the photo shoot, apologising to everyone in the other room. When he suggested to Artie that they both posed with their clothes on, Artie's spirits lifted and he agreed to do the calendar as well. All Blaine could do was look on, proud of his friend and promising himself to never leave communicating with Sam so long ever again.


	4. Silence Reigns

Thanks for the follows and favourites. :D if you ever feel like reviewing, don't be afraid. I don't bite!

I don't own Glee, yadda yadda.

**Chapter Three**

Blaine and Kurt stood at the back of the free song class session, which was the only session that Kurt got to spend with his boyfriend as he was in all the opposite classes to him. At the moment both he and Blaine had been standing, listening to Rachel crooning on. She had been doing this for the entire hour so far and it was beginning to drive Kurt up the wall. Blaine yawned behind his hand, trying to hide that he was a little bored of hearing Rachel sing and Kurt, who was watching him with avid interest sniggered. He leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear and watched Blaine's mouth curl up as Kurt's breath tickled him a little. "I knew this would happen."

"What would happen hon?" Blaine whispered back, his interest solely on Kurt and Kurt alone.

"That Rachel would end up a complete diva after having won the winter showcase. I mean look at her. She won't even let anyone else up there. Aren't you sick of listening to her screeching?" Kurt drawled and rolled his eyes and Blaine smirked back a little, telling Kurt that he felt exactly the same way, but wasn't going to vocalise it.

"I kinda tuned out about half an hour ago. But then I learnt to do that a long time ago." Blaine joked and Kurt bit his lip to stop from sniggering even further.

Kurt groaned softly as she finished one song and promptly launched into the next. "She's become completely intolerable to live with."

"And she wasn't that before?" Blaine inquired, his eyebrows raised, the smirk still on his face as he thought about how Rachel hogged the hot water in the shower, ate all of Blaine's secret cookie stash and watched the most dire movies in the world.

"Blaine, that's mean." Kurt smacked Blaine playfully on the arm, but was grinning all the while. The truth was, most of the time Rachel was tolerable at best, but recently that had flown out the window as her full diva mode had kicked off.

"Look, Kurt. Rachel will always be like this. You'll just have to get used to it sweetheart." Blaine told Kurt in all seriousness. There was nothing else they could do. Rachel was a law unto herself. It was better to ride the wave then drown in it.

"She needs to be taken down a peg or two, that's for sure and I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who can do that." Blaine winced as Kurt suggested that and Kurt pouted a little in response as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Kurt, maybe you should just leave it be. Just talk to her, but calmly and rationally."

"I'll try ok, but she's really pushing it at the moment." Kurt mumbled, not wanting to let this go, and only doing it for Blaine's sake.

Thankfully, the hour was up once Rachel had finished the song she was currently on and so both the boys picked up their belongings and sauntered out hand in hand. Kurt was in desperate need of coffee, or maybe even cheesecake after that torturous hour. He turned to kiss Blaine goodbye and saw confusion on his face.

"Well, I'm off to see Adam. We're going to pick the next song for the Apples to sing." Kurt told his boyfriend, whose eyes darkened dramatically and a slight scowl appeared on his normally handsome features.

"Oh, ok..." Blaine curtly replied, shuffling on his feet a little.

Kurt's brow furrowed as he watched the change in his lovers behaviour. _What the hell is up with that? _"What? What's wrong?"

"It's just... you're spending a lot of time with Adam lately. I've hardly seen you for the last two weeks." Blaine shrugged, sounding a little whiny in Kurt's opinion. I mean, so he had a new friend? Blaine had seemed to have made some new friends too and Kurt didn't hear himself complaining to Blaine about it. _Why is he being this way?_

"Well he's my friend, why can't I spend time with him?"

"I'm not saying you can't Kurt, it's just that all your free time lately seems to be spent with him. We haven't hardly spoken for the past couple of weeks and when we do its about Rachel? And Adam? What about me in all this?" Blaine angrily spat out, making Kurt take a little step back in shock and the malice in Blaine's voice.

"Why are you getting angry with me? You went off to Lima last week and then you spent the weekend hanging out with Sam. It's not like you haven't been spending time with other people." Kurt told his boyfriend, trying to justify his life to Blaine. _Since when have I had to be so defensive about what I do with my own life? Why is Blaine being so possessive and jealous? Whatever the reason, it's not very attractive..._

"Yeah, but not every second." Blaine spat out and then took a breath and closed his eyes, clearly trying to calm himself down. Kurt, having had enough of Blaine's stupid green eyed jealousy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Ugh, I'm not doing this with you right now."

"Doing what?" Blaine asked, his teeth clenched as his eyes narrowed into slits due to his anger. All it did however, was make Kurt get even more aggravated than he already was. He hated it when Blaine did this. It always made him feel like some villain out of a comic book film or something. He hated feeling that way. It made him feel small, and very, very defensive.

"This! I'm not going to talk to you until you have calmed down and are going to be rational."

"What? Kurt!" Blaine called out behind Kurt, who had whipped around by this time and was rapidly pacing down the corridors of NYADA to get to the Apples rehearsal room. He was not even going to contemplate speaking to Blaine until he had the decency to apologise.

* * *

"Well that was kinda epic. What do you think is going on between Kurt and this Adam guy? Anything?" Sarah hissed at Emily, who shrugged and look sympathetically towards their newly acquired friend.

"Maybe nothing, but I don't think Blaine thinks that." Emily sounded very understanding of Blaine's current predicament and Sarah decided she would one day have to ask Em about her past relationships. That's if the girl had had any. Sarah didn't know. Emily was quite a private person.

"Do you think we need to have a girly movie night with our best gay?" Sarah asked but didn't wait for Emily's affirmative reply as she ran up to Blaine and pounced on the boy to invite him to their newly arranged movie night.

"Well, looks like I'll be going shopping then, won't I?" Emily spoke to herself and sighed as she followed behind the two. "Oh well, anything to cheer up our Button..."

* * *

Blaine sat at the kitchen table the next morning, an awkward silence hanging over the kitchen that both he and Kurt were in. Last night's movie night with the girls had been just what he had needed, but unfortunately it had ended far too early for Blaine's liking and now he was faced with the harsh reality of what was going on this morning. Blaine sat, uncomfortable, scuffing his feet on the wooden flooring underneath and watched as Rachel came out of her room and into the living room, shoving things in her handbag haphazardly. She looked over to see Kurt putting the kettle on the hob to make some tea and called out across the apartment.

"Can you make me some honey tea Kurt?" Rachel asked friendly enough.

"Yeah sure, I'll just walk down the road and get some honey for your tea then, shall I?" Kurt spat back unkindly, shocking both Rachel and Blaine. Blaine knew she had been a bit of a nightmare recently, letting her phone ring out, doing vocal runs night and day, and hogging free song time whilst hanging around weird, sycophantic gays, but Blaine didn't think that what Kurt had just said was justified.

"Ok, that was rude. All you needed to do was say there wasn't any honey." Rachel bit back walking towards Kurt and Blaine groaned internally at the impending start to the mighty diva bitch fight that was about to occur. Deciding he didn't want any part of it, he subtly moved over to his shared room, closing the curtains to muffle out the argument. It didn't help however.

"You know this diva act is getting really old Rachel." Kurt screeched at Rachel loudly. _Yeah and she's not the only one Kurt._ Blaine thought darkly as he plonked himself down on their bed and sighed audibly, hoping the other two would hear him and stop this stupid argument.

"Oh, I'm sorry if my brilliance is making you jealous." _Oh Rachel, you did not just say that? _

"Me jealous? I don't think so. I could beat you in my sleep." Kurt pushed the petite brunette and Blaine actually groaned aloud as the quarrel just got worse. The fact of the matter was that Kurt was probably right, but only if he were given the right song to sing against Rachel. But then, the same could be said for him as well. They were all much of a muchness talent wise.

"I don't think so. I've beat you before remember? Diva off, sophomore year, Defying Gravity." Blaine remembered Kurt telling him all about that story. How he had purposefully thrown the competition because he wanted to protect Burt.

"Oh please, I threw that on purpose. I could reach that high F any time I wanted."

"Wait? What?" Rachel squealed, sounding like she was getting her claws out. _This is not going well at all..._

"Because I wanted to save my dad the embarrassment of having a son who sang a song written for a girl." Kurt explained, but told the girl in a rude manner.

"Take that back!"

"I can't, it's truth time." Blaine could visualise Kurt shrugging at that and Rachel fuming at him in a half crazy way.

"That was my biggest win."

"Aww, well consider it broken. Midnight madness, diva off part two and this time I'm not throwing anything." _What the hell is midnight madness? Do I even want to know? _

Blaine had had about as much as he could take of their argument through the curtains. It was as though they were the only two people in the apartment that could sing. Or in fact, the only two people who lived in the apartment, period. I mean, hello, did he not even exist any more? Huffing a little in agitation, he picked up his bag and stormed out of the apartment, not listening to anything else going on in this madhouse. He slammed the door behind him and stalked all the way to NYADA, getting more and more worked up as he went.

* * *

Tina was pissed. Finn had decided on making this week in glee 'diva' week and she really wanted to win the competition he had set up, but no one was taking her seriously. What did it take for people to see her as a viable contender? She had sat in the choir room, anger bubbling deep within her and she watched Unique and Brittany sing solos, and then to top it all off Santana had come in to sing. The only good thing about that had been that both Brittany and Sam had looked just as peeved as she felt at seeing the latina again. Tina swore to God that if Santana won this stupid competition then she was going to go all 'Central Lima' on Santana. And that was not going to be a pretty picture.

She knew that one of the only people who got her would understand her predicament and be one of the only people to support and help her. Blaine would never laugh at her or tell her she couldn't do anything. He was such a sweetheart. She missed him so much. If he had been here the girls wouldn't be laughing so hard at Tina's bitchy comments. He would have thought of a play list of songs for her to sing and would have figured out her outfit with her and everything. He was perfect in her eyes. She hoped that Kurt knew how lucky he was, but she wasn't betting any money on it.

Once her classes for the day were done and she had argued with herself about whether to phone her best gay friend, she took the plunge and dialled Blaine's number, hoping against hopes that he was not in class himself. After the sixth ring she was about to give up when an upset sounding Blaine's voice came over the receiver.

"Hello. Tey?"

"Hey Bling Bling." She responded cheerily to try and lighten the mood, even though all she really wanted to do was gripe and moan about the rest of the glee club for about an hour.

"What's up sweetie?" Blaine asked in his kind and gentle voice, recognising straight away that Tina was annoyed about something.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, whining slightly.

Blaine chuckled, thankful for the distraction that was 'Miss Tina Cohen Chang'. "Only to your best friend. So what is going on to make you upset cupcake?"

"Well Finn decided to have a competition this week and it's Diva week, but no one is taking me seriously at all. They're all laughing at me. What's even worse is that Finn got Santana to come and sing. She doesn't even go here and she's totally upstaged me, yet again! I want to sing something to knock their socks off and make them eat their words, but I don't even know where to start..." Tina whined and was thankful that Blaine was a patient person and an extremely good listener.

"Tey Tey, you're amazing. Don't let any of the others get you down. Especially Santana. You can do it sweetie. I believe in you. Why don't you try something old school like Madonna or Aretha or something?" Blaine suggested. He hoped she would choose Madonna like the last time because, wow, just wow...

There was a pause as Tina considered the options Blaine had given her. "Do you really think I can pull it off?" She asked of her best friend, sounding tentative.

"Why not? I mean it, you're a powerhouse. I know you can do it. And make sure someone records it because I wanna see it. It'll make me feel better." Blaine gave her the encouragement that she needed and she steeled herself to sing her heart out tomorrow. She thought she would go with Madonna...

"Yeah, what's up Blainey Days? You sounded sad when you answered the phone." Tina asked politely, with concern in her voice. If Blaine was kind enough to listen to her moan and help her out, then she was going to do the same.

"I've been arguing with Kurt and now we basically aren't even talking." Tina heard Blaine sigh sadly.

"What about Boo?"

"He's been spending all of his time with this guy called Adam. I've hardly even seen him. He comes home late after I've gone to sleep and leaves the apartment early to go to 'Apples' practice. That's the NYADA show choir. Adam is their leader. We haven't even had sex for almost three weeks now. That's weird, isn't it? When you live together, but don't have sex?" Blaine questioned his friend, sounding as though he was trying not to cry.

"Wow. I'm not sure what to say to that. Is this guy hot? And gay? If so, maybe you need to have a talk with Kurt, because that's kinda scary Blaine. And yes, it's weird. Unless you're like old and married, then you should have had sex in that time." Tina didn't really know what to say that was comforting. Kurt sounded like he was into this Adam guy and she found it really hard to lie to Blaine.

"Yes and yes. I've tried talking to Kurt but we just ended up arguing. Do you think I should try again? I swear he's been avoiding me." Tina heard Blaine sniffing over the phone and she knew he was crying.

Tina's heart went out to Blaine. Kurt always seemed to do this and she was starting to get a little sick of it. "I do. You need to talk to him Blaine. If you don't it'll just get worse."

"Thanks Tey. Love you."

"Love you too." Tina hung up the phone, determined to keep a closer eye on her friend and this Adam situation. Nobody hurt her Bling Bling and got away with it. Even Kurt.

* * *

Blaine sat towards the back of the room, his arms folded across his chest defensively and watching Kurt very closely. Sat around him were his new friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to listen to their whispered comments. He was trying to keep the sting of the surfacing tears at bay as he observed Kurt, sitting next to Adam, giggling and flirting shamelessly with the older, handsome blonde, who appeared to be quite enraptured by Kurt himself. But then who wouldn't. Kurt was amazingly talented, smart, funny, and breathtakingly gorgeous. What man wouldn't be attracted to him? Blaine wondered briefly whether he should just go and sit in between them both to force them to remember that he even existed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the end, what he really wanted was for Kurt to come over and get him, but it looked almost as if he didn't care one jot where Blaine was and that cut Blaine to the core more than anything else. He had tried talking to Kurt but the boy had never seemed to be around and so he had not had time. He couldn't understand why Kurt couldn't see how he was hurting him, but the chestnut haired boy was seemingly oblivious to it all. Either that or he had stopped caring and that was something that Blaine just could not even contemplate. Because that would mean that everything that he had been through to get Kurt back was gone, just like that. That was something Blaine was never going to accept.

Blaine watched out of the corner of his eyes as Ashley leaned over towards Blaine so he could speak to the small boy. "You ok?" Ashley asked lowly so only Blaine could hear. All Blaine could do in response was shrug morosely.

Emily took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, giving him a sympathetic look. "Hey, he'll get bored of Adam soon enough and come back to your open arms."

"Thanks Em." He smiled at her in a wobbly way and went back to watching Kurt happily chat away, oblivious to Blaine. He felt his chest constrict as a fresh wave of pain enveloped his heart.

"Right ok everyone. Welcome to midnight madness..." Brody started to speak and Blaine blocked it all out as he watched the beginnings of the diva off between his two friends. He would be there for Kurt when he won, if he even cared...

* * *

A knock on the door made Blaine start and he watched Kurt get up to open the door and see who was on the other side. He and Kurt were still not really talking and when he caught the dazzling blue eyes of his boyfriend, he watched as Kurt whipped his head away quickly, not wanting to be the first to relent in their now silent war amongst one another. Blaine sighed internally at this struggle. He had tried speaking to Kurt, but the boy was just ignoring him completely. Facing away from Blaine completely, Kurt slid the door open to reveal who was on the other side. Blaine had the feeling that he already knew who it was and his hunch was correct as the one and only Ms Santana Lopez walked through the door, smiling at everyone proudly and a little excited.

"Santana!" Blaine cried, overjoyed at the sight of his old friend. _Well thank God I have someone on my side now..._

"Hey shortie, how you doing hon?" She sashayed over to Blaine, planting a kiss on each cheek and a tight hug straight after.

"It's so good to see you." Blaine told her, hinting with his eyes that all was not well.

"Well of course it is. I'm sure you've been bored out of your mind till now, hmm?" She winked, but squeezed Blaine's arm to know that she had understood his meaning. "It's a good job I'm moving in then, isn't it cutie?" Blaine couldn't help but smile as the other three residents of the apartment looked on aghast at her comment. At least he was happy about it and he hoped she would help sort out all the craziness that was going on here, and boy, did he need her help...


	5. Kiss and Make Up

A/N Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. They are all lovely and very welcome.

Sam singing is **Bold. **Blaine singing is _**Bold italic.**_

I don't own anything...

**Chapter Four**

The plane ride back to Lima in order for Mr Shue's wedding was the most uncomfortable ride Blaine had ever been on. Rachel and Santana weren't really speaking to one another as Santana had been saying rude things about Brody, or plastic man, as she liked to call him. Blaine did not blame her in the slightest. To Blaine, Brody had no redeeming qualities to him whatsoever, and Blaine, although he had stayed out of it as much as possible, had sided with Santana on a number of occasions in the few days before the wedding. However, because he had sided with Santana, Rachel was also keeping her distance from him. Again Blaine didn't really mind. Any break from Rachel's incessant jabbering was a small relief. The main problem was that Kurt had been siding with Rachel on everything and was still not speaking to Blaine at all, only glaring darkly at his lover with greater alacrity. Only the fact that Santana had taken the couch stopped Blaine from moving out to sleep on it so he could escape the cold atmosphere the had descended over their shared bed. Of course, by default this also meant that Kurt wasn't speaking to Santana either and so the whole apartment were seemingly at war with each other. Blaine was miserable. He missed Kurt. Badly.

He had taken the seat next to the latina as he was tired of the icy looks Kurt was giving him and Santana was the only one in the apartment that was on speaking terms with him.

"So I haven't been able to ask till now, but what exactly is going on between you and lady Hummel anyway?" Santana asked in hushed tones so that neither Rachel or Kurt could overhear.

Leaning across so he was closer to the raven haired beauty, Blaine explained the situation. "Kurt's been spending all his time with this Adam guy lately. I've hardly seen him at all. When I asked him about it though he just stormed off and spent even more time with him. He leaves the apartment really early before I wake up and doesn't come home until after I've gone to bed. I know he's been spending all that time with Adam because he comes home smelling like him. We haven't had sex in a month. He's just frozen me out completely. I just don't know what to do any more."

"Wow. Seriously. Do you think he's cheating on you?" Santana asked incredulously. She couldn't imagine that actually happening. That Kurt would ever be the one to cheat. He was so... innocent seeming.

"No... I don't know. I guess I'm being stupid and jealous. I... I miss him so much San." A lone tear started rolling down Blaine's face. After everything that had happened between the two he thought they would be home free. Happy for the rest of their lives. Together, forever. But this had caused friction between the couple already and it had only been a couple of months since Blaine thought that he had sorted everything out between them both and caused their fates to change for the better. Or he thought he had anyway.

"Not if he's hurting you, you're not. Have you told him about how much he's hurting you? Because if you haven't, maybe you should." She pointedly told the curly haired boy, who sighed audibly, causing Kurt to turn around and give Blaine a look of almost longing, which Blaine returned. _Maybe Kurt's just as upset over this as I am? I should talk to him. When we've got some time alone together, that's what I'll do. _Blaine hesitantly smiled at Kurt to gauge the boys reactions further and the small curl on Kurt's lips told Blaine that he was going to do the right thing.

* * *

Blaine had been unsuccessful in persuading both Tina and Sam to stop the shamble of a wedding that was Mr Shue's first wedding to Emma. Tina because she didn't believe anything bad could happen, Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury belonged together. Sam, Blaine didn't really know. But then Sam was dealing with a lot of stuff right now, so maybe Blaine's pleas hadn't really registered with him. Blaine had even told Santana, who thought that the story was hilarious with Sue decked out in a full wedding dress. Blaine couldn't see the funny side to it though. All he could see was someone who would end up heartbroken at the end of the day. If it was him he would hate to be left at the alter. He couldn't stop it now though. All he could do was witness it all over again. He had thought about telling Mr Shue himself, but in order to do that he would have to explain his whole back story and he wasn't sure that Mr Shue would actually believe him. He wasn't really the type of person to believe in the fantastical.

He sat in the church next to both Tina and Sam, wishing that he were next to Kurt. The chestnut haired boy had managed to avoid Blaine completely till now, with both of them in the church sitting on separate pews. He was sitting, pretending to listen to Tina's celebration in winning Diva week but really daydreaming, when he heard Kurt clear his throat beside him. Whipping his head around to look into his boyfriends blue eyes which told him to follow him so they could talk alone. He nodded his head and stood, following Kurt as he ambled outside into the car park and lean on the outside of Blaine's Prius. Blaine stood opposite Kurt, not knowing where to start with his apology when the older boy just leapt at him, smashing his mouth hungrily against Blaine, making the shorter man moan. He felt Kurt reach into his pocket to retrieve his car keys and opened the back door to his car, pulling the dark haired boy inside.

"Kurt, I'm sorry..." Blaine panted out as Kurt pinned him down inside the car, pressing sloppy kisses all over his face and neck.

"Shh, talk later." Kurt responded in between kisses. Blaine could feel himself getting excited as Kurt brushed his thigh against Blaine's length and the smaller boy groaned lowly. Feeling his desperation rise, Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt out of his trousers roughly, his hands roaming over Kurt's smooth chest before ripping his shirt open, not caring about the buttons as some scattered about his car.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed, rutting against Kurt's thigh, his cock getting harder with every second that Kurt kissed and sucked against his neck and collarbone, grinding himself next to Blaine.

"Oh sweetheart. I love you." Kurt told him and Blaine could feel himself well up at those simple words.

"I love you too." Blaine breathed out, grabbing Kurt's hair to pull the boy into a passionate, deep kiss. When they heard an urgent knock on the door and it opened to reveal Mercedes giving them a raised eyebrow in return, Blaine almost groaned aloud. He was in a serious predicament that only Kurt could solve and the chances of that happening were slim to none now.

"You do realise how tacky this is, don't you? Get out, I need my arm gays. The weddings about to start." The diva told them both sternly and Blaine whined a little as he felt Kurt move out from the back seat, leaving him alone in the car.

"Blaine you coming?" Kurt asked, popping his head in the car as he did his shirt up as best he could. He was missing at least two buttons.

"Be there in a sec." He replied. He was going to have to do something he really did not want to do. And in his car too...

"Ok, don't be long. I'll save you a seat." Kurt called out, closing the door, probably because he knew exactly what Blaine was about to do...

* * *

Once the disaster of a wedding was over, with Sue coming down the aisle in a replica of Emma's dress, much to the amusement of Santana, the guests all went to the reception. Blaine could think of nothing else but the unfinished business between he and Kurt from earlier and he berated himself about it since Mr Shue was so upset at Miss Pillsbury's leaving him at the alter. He couldn't ignore his feelings though. He still had to talk to his boyfriend and make amends, but Kurt had seemingly disappeared to no where. No one knew where the perfectly coiffed boy had gone to and so yet again it appeared he was stuck with Tina by his side, yacking away. Blaine smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, whilst watching Finn and Rachel have what appeared to be a pretty intimate discussion up on the balcony. Hopefully about their relationship, because, although they had their faults, at least Finn was a good guy and Rachel deserved someone like Finn, despite being annoying at the best of times. Plus, Blaine really didn't like Brody. There was something inherently wrong about the boy. He hadn't quite put his finger on it yet but...

"Blaine, are you listening?" Tina inquired, sounding a little irritated at being ignored.

"Sorry Tina, is was watching Finn and Rachel. Do you think they might get back together?" Blaine pointed up to the balcony, where the two had there head bent close together, looking as close as they ever had been.

"Who knows with those two. They are always circling around one another. They'll totally end up together in the end." Tina shrugged. To her it was a given that Finchel would be together in the end with the children and the dog and the white picket fence.

"You think?" Blaine quizzed his friend, not as convinced. I mean, they certainly drew each other in, but were they meant for one another.. Blaine wasn't sure.

"Yeah. Definitely." Tina sighed heavily. "So will you and Kurt, mores the pity..." She muttered under her breath, but Blaine heard every word. _Oh Tina, I do love you so. _

Blaine chuckled a little. "I promise if I find someone perfect for you in New York I'll send him your way sweetie." Blaine reached out and patted her hand, feeling for the pretty girl beside him. Since Mike had dumped her she had been lonely, and his graduating and leaving for New York hadn't really helped much, since they had grown closer in recent days. If Blaine were honest he would say that, like him, Tina was ready to move on with her life and away from Lima. He understood all to well how constrained she felt, how frustrated she must feel living in a small town with nothing exciting ever happening, just the same old day to day drudgery of McKinley high. "Maybe you can come visit soon too?"

"Really? The others wouldn't mind?" Tina brightened up, looking more like her old, happy self, even if it was only for a few brief minutes.

Blaine waved his hand and shook his head as though the offer were nothing. Which it was. "No way. Of course not." He knew none of the others would mind Tina staying, she was harmless enough after all.

"Thanks Blainey. You really are the best. There's nothing you wouldn't do to help a friend." Tina leant over and gave her friend a gentle hug, breaking away to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I can but try..." He shrugged, smiling widely.

* * *

Sam threw his hands up in frustration. Where the hell was Blaine? He had spotted him a while back with Tina, but now he had seemed to vanish without a trace. He looked round desperate to find his 'bro' when he spotted him looking like he was on his own manhunt near the exit of the reception room of the hotel.

"Blaine!" Sam yelled above the music, causing a few heads to turn, but he didn't care. The smaller boy turned around at his name being called out and waved to Sam, smiling broadly when he noticed that it was his friend.

"Hey dude, I've been looking all over for you." Sam cried out in exasperation once he had reached his best friends side.

Blaine, frowned in return, looking puzzled at why Sam was searching so hard for him. "You have? Why?"

Sam rolled his eyes at this as though his friend were playing games with him and not at the fact that he was entirely in the dark about what was going on. "Cause we're doing a duet. I put us down to sing. We're up next actually." Sam pointed his thumb behind him onto the stage and Blaine winced back.

"Um, Sam. I'm trying to find Kurt..." Blaine shook his head, turning to go through the exit. Sam deftly placed himself in front of Blaine before he had a chance to run away.

"Look I'll help you find him after this. Promise. We're singing 'Baby Grand' by the way. You're Ray Charles!" Sam grabbed his hand and yanked the dark haired boy to the stage, pushing through the crowds as he did. They waited by the side of the stage for Rachel and Finn to stop eye fucking as they sang to one another, allowing them to go up. Blaine impatiently tapping his foot and glaring menacingly at Sam, but seemingly to no affect. Sam was too jazzed at the prospect of singing with his friend again that no amount of daggers being directed at him through Blaine's eyes would put him off. Ever.

As Rachel crooned out the final note, Sam dragged his friend onto the stage and announced the next song.

"He guys, this is Blam and we're singing 'Baby Grand'." He took one of the microphones in his hand and watched merrily as Blaine did the same, a wry smile on Blaine's face.

**Late at night**

**When it's dark and cold**

**I reach out**

**For someone to hold**

**When I'm blue**

**When I'm lonely**

**She comes through**

**She's the only one who can**

**My baby grand**

**Is all I need**

Blaine looked across the room, starting to worry greatly at where Kurt might be. He wasn't answering his phone, which was extremely unusual for him and he hadn't seen him since they had gotten out of the car and walked into the reception room, Kurt stating that he needed the men's room and promptly wandering off. _What if something really bad has happened to him? What will I do? I haven't even really gotten to speak properly with him and make up...Oh God Kurt, please be alright._

_**In my time**_

_**I've wandered everywhere**_

_**Around this world**_

_**She would always be there**_

_**Any day**_

_**Any hour**_

_**All it takes**_

_**Is the power in my hands**_

_**This baby grand's **_

_**Been good to me**_

Sam was smiling warmly as he watched Brittany blow a kiss to him that he caught and placed onto his heart, making her giggle and dance slowly at the front of the stage looking captivated by his song. When he looked across to Blaine however, he could see the deep worry lines etched onto his face and immediately searched the crowd, finally spotting Kurt sidling through one of the exit doors with Santana, looking rather shame faced and abashed. He nudged Blaine and nodded to Kurt, the relief on Blaine's face coming off in waves as his lips curved upwards into a shy smile.

**I've had friends**

**But they've slipped away**

_**I've had fame**_

_**But it doesn't stay**_

**I've made fortunes**

**Spent them fast enough**

_**As for women**_

_**They don't last with just one man**_

_**But my baby grand**_

_**Will stand by me**_

**They say no one's gonna play this on the radio**

**They said the melancholy blues were dead and gone**

_**But only songs like these**_

_**Played in minor keys**_

_**Keep those memories holding on**_

**I've come far**

**From a life I've strayed in**

_**I've got scars **_

_**From those dives I played in**_

**Now I'm home**

**And I'm weary**

_**In my bones**_

_**Every dreary one night stand**_

_**My baby grand **_

_**Is coming home with me**_

**Ever since this gig began**

**My baby grand's**

**Been good to me**

"Thank you everyone!" Sam shouted to them all, taking Blaine's hand and they both bowed low, till they were ushered off the stage by none other than Sue Sylvester herself. As they both walked off the stage Sam watched Blaine sprint through the crowd to Kurt and hug him fiercely, with Kurt leading the curly haired boy out of the back door rapidly. _Well I think I know where they are going..._ Sam went to join Brittany near the front of the crowd to hear whatever weird speech Sue was going to pull off this time.

"Today's the day we honour St Valentine! A man publicly beheaded for defying his government by exchanging candies and chocolates to nonsensically render the objects of our affection more fat and less attractive. And in other nonsensical traditions, Emma left her bouquet as she fled the scene, leaving it to somebody else to toss these soon-to-be dead flowers under the mythical belief that the person who catches them will magically be the next one who gets married. Or, more than likely, sprint from the alter. So gather, around ladies, and allow me to be the one to enable your false dreams and ridiculous expectations." Sue hitched up her skirt and Sam could feel himself drawn forwards in the crowd by all the girls, placing him almost in the middle of the gaggle of girls actually trying to win the bouquet. He watched, a little bored, as Sue tossed the bunch of flowers into the air and his eyes widened as they flew directly towards him. Holding out a hand he caught them so they wouldn't end up in his face and Sue barked a laugh at the sheer madness of Sam catching the flowers. "I always knew you were a girl teen drifter!" Sam blushed furiously and handed the bouquet to Tina, knowing she would love to have the flowers, scampering off to get rid of his shame...

* * *

Just as Kurt left the men's room and started to saunter off in search of Blaine he felt someone grab him from behind.

"This way Hummelina. We need to talk." Santana ordered the boy ferociously, not giving him a choice but to be hauled outside into the slightly chilly February breeze.

"What is it now Santana? I want to find Blaine. We need to finish something we started earlier." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and Santana made a slight noise of disgust at the thought of what Kurt meant.

"Speaking of the little borrower inside is what we are out here for." Santana crossed her arms and gave her best bitch stare at Kurt, which Kurt defensively gave back, creating a stand off between the two which lasted for quite some time, till Kurt relented and spoke out, knowing if he didn't they would be standing out there all night, and he was starting to get a little chilly since they must have been outside for almost half and hour now, staring each other down.

"What about Blaine? And this better be good cause I'm starting to freeze my ass off out here Satan." Kurt spat back at the latina.

"Do you realise how much you're hurting him right now? He's been to hell and back trying to save you and then you pay him back by gallivanting off with this new 'friend' of yours that you spend every second of every day with." Kurt opened his mouth to start denying that this was true when Santana butted in once again. "Don't try to deny it twinkle toes. I've been living there for the past few days. I've seen you go off early in the morning and come back late at night. You're breaking Blaine's little heart. He already thinks he's not good enough for you, God knows why, because as far as I'm concerned he's too good for you and you should be eternally thankful that you even have him. So stop pissing about Kurt and make it up to him. Especially if there is nothing going on between you and this Downton Abbey extra but friendship. I mean, you haven't had sex with him in a month! I'm surprised his dick hasn't fallen off from lack of usage! I mean, I'm a giant lesbian and yet even I can tell you that Blaine has one of the finest asses in North America. Why wouldn't you want to ram your pretty, little cock into that time and time again? Sort. It. Out. It's bad enough having to deal with donkey face, let alone you two as well. It's exhausting. It's making my breasts ache with rage." Santana sat down on a wall she had found, her rant thankfully over and Kurt let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding in.

"Are you done?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"No, but it'll do for now. Go forth and have very loud make up sex." She told him wearily, standing up to storm back in. "And if I don't see a humongous smile on Blaine's face by the end of the night, you are dead, you hear me? I will go all Lima Heights on you." She stepped past a wide eyed Kurt and made her way back slowly to the reception room, Kurt following.

Once inside he watched Blaine and Sam singing on stage and waited with baited breath for their song to end. It seemed that Blaine was just as impatient to talk as Kurt was since he dashed across to him once he had finished his duet, throwing himself onto his boyfriend in a frenzied hug.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered into his ear. "We need to talk, let's go to the room I've paid for upstairs." Blaine nodded, his eyes shining in anticipation as he followed Kurt eagerly upstairs.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Blaine asked, knowing full well what Kurt wanted to converse about.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I've been such a jerk recently, spending all my time with Adam and none of it with you. I'm not even sure why. You've just been fitting in so well at NYADA that I suppose I was jealous. You've made so many new friends already and you still have your old ones here that call you day and night. It felt a little like you were leaving me behind, so I spent time with my new friends to compensate. I really, truly sorry. Can you forgive me?" Kurt pleaded with Blaine, cuffing the golden eyed boys shirt in his hands in a vice like grip.

"It's me who should apologise. I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have. I should have listened to you, but instead I got angry and lashed out. I'm the one whose sorry. I miss you Kurt. So much. Can we be friends again?" Blaine sobbed out, placing his head onto Kurt's shoulder and letting the boy take him in his arms, Kurt stroking his dark locks, messing them up and allowing the curls to roam free from the gel.

"Let's just say that both of us are sorry and kiss and make up, because I miss you too honey." Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear and the shorter boy raised his head, tears flowing down his face as Kurt lovingly cupped it in his hands and bent down to kiss his lover sweetly. Blaine, wanting more, caressed Kurt's lower lip with his tongue, opening his boyfriends mouth so he could delve his tongue into Kurt's mouth greedily. Kurt moaned noisily and pushed Blaine back into the bed, divesting himself of his own clothing quickly, and he watched lustily as Blaine did the same. Once devoid of all clothing Blaine slid back onto the bed, his head resting on the pillows, waiting wantonly for Kurt to pursue him, looking at him through his long, thick eyelashes of his half closed lids, which caused Kurt's heart to beat rapidly in his chest and his length to stiffen promptly. Following Blaine, Kurt crawled up the bed and rested himself on top of his boyfriend, using his thighs to part Blaine's legs, which the smaller boy wrapped around Kurt's waist, sighing in delight of what was to come.

"Shit. I don't have any lube." Kurt cursed and made to get off Blaine, but the boy pinned him down on top of him with his muscular legs.

"That's ok, I don't need you inside me for me to cum." Blaine growled at Kurt, making the older boy shiver at his sexiness as he stared into Blaine's lust blown eyes before the boy grabbed his head and smashed his mouth desperately against Kurt's, rutting his ever increasingly hard cock against Kurt's. The chestnut haired boy panted heavily as he felt Blaine's mouth moving down his neck, sucking and nipping, kissing what felt like all over Kurt's body as he began to jut against Blaine in time with Blaine's rhythm. Both boys could feel their own needs rising as they quickened their pace. Kurt grinding down heavily into the smaller boy as Blaine mewled in response, coming very close to the edge.

"Kurt, oh God, I..." Blaine screamed out as he came speedily, Kurt still grinding into him as spasms rolled through his body, sending wave after wave of pleasure though him. Kurt, watching Blaine come undone underneath him, felt himself similarly cry out in release after a few more ruts against his sated lover.

"Well, I think we've made up." Kurt chuckled, rolling off Blaine as he came down from his high.

"What do you mean? I thought we'd just started..." Blaine cheekily told Kurt, straddling his boyfriend and grinning mischievously.

**A/N Song Used: Baby Grande by Billy Joel and Ray Charles**


	6. Santana the Dectective

A/N Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Sorry this is a little late but my gran's 90th birthday was yesterday so I didn't get much of a chance over the weekend to do this chapter. And it's a long one, I haven't even finished this ep though so it'll be a multiple chapter one :)...

I don't own Glee or the characters.

**Chapter Five**

Santana finished putting everyone's things away, biting her lip in worry at what she had discovered. She had known that there was something off about Brody since she had walked through the door of the apartment. Now her fears were confirmed. Although she found Rachel one of the most annoying people in the world most of the time, she also loved the girl secretly. She had a big heart and she meant well. Even if her actions were misguided and out of place some of the time. Walking out she smiled in relief at seeing her favourite room mate glued to the television, watching whatever it was he seemed to be watching. Some super hero thing it looked like. Rolling her eyes at her friends geeky superhero loving ways she chuckled as she made her way over to the couch to sit down beside Blaine. Blaine always knew what to do. It was one of his strongest attributes. That and not generally offending anyone with his charms and smiles and gentlemanly ways. "Blaine can we talk?" She asked, hoping to garner a response from him.

"Sure Tan, what's up?" Blaine responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Santana sighed. Getting Blaine's attention was not going to be as easy as she thought. "It's kinda important, can you switch that off for a few minutes?" The latina pointed to the screen and raised her eyebrows pleadingly at her dark haired friend. Blaine, getting the point, stopped the thankfully pre recorded programme and switched the television off giving the girl his full attention. He turned and crossed his legs facing her fully, wiggling his toes in his new slippers that Kurt had obviously told him he needed to wear around the apartment since Blaine had a penchant for going around in bare feet. She giggled as the puppy heads ears flopped about as he wiggled his toes, his feet wishing for freedom.

"Ok, what's wrong Santana?" He asked her dryly, taking his slippers off and sighing at the cool air hitting his two warm feet.

"Well, I was rifling through everyone's things just now..." She started, waving her arms in the air as though this were naturally something one would do when moving in with other people, only Blaine stopping her brought her back to reality.

"Tan! That's private stuff!" Blaine screeched a little, flushing the faintest pink at possessions of his that may have been uncovered by the raven haired beauty beside him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the toys I found in your bottom drawer. Although wanky Mr Anderson!" She wiggled her eyebrows as she watched Blaine going an interesting shade of crimson.

"I can't believe you did that Tan..." Blaine muttered darkly, folding his arms defensively and shrinking down on himself a little.

Santana huffed out a bark of laughter at her friend wriggling uncomfortably at Santana knowing about some of his private things. "Look, can we focus here. Your adult toys are not my concern. I found this in Brody's stuff." Producing a wad of cash, she dumped it into Blaine's lap and watched his eyes going wide at the amount she had found.

"Wow. How much is that?" He asked, picking up each note and piecing them back together in awe. Blaine normally used cards for this kind of amount of stuff, he didn't think he'd ever seen this much cash before and never in his own hands.

"One thousand, last I counted. I'm putting it back for now till I get a chance to talk to Rachel about this."

Blaine sucked in air and winced slightly at Santana's words. "Is that wise? She might fly off the handle..." Blaine advised, not wanting a break out of world war three in his own living space. Which is what would certainly happen if Rachel and Santana decided to go head to head with one another.

"How else am I going to warn her? She has been ignoring me about him so far and I know I'm right. My psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong about these things. Plus, look, he has a pager. He's a freaking drug dealer Blaine. Rachel will thank me in the end for this." Santana waved the pager in front of Blaine, watching his mouth form an 'O' of surprise and his eyebrows sky rocket up to the edge of space. The latina watched as her compact friend looked deep in thought for a few minutes, his facial expression changing so fast she couldn't catch all of them. Resignation seemed to be the last one though and he exhaled loudly as he looked sadly into Santana's eyes.

"I really don't think he's a drug dealer Tan..." Blaine quietly told his friend.

"Why? Do you know what he is?" She inquired, leaning in towards Blaine.

"Well, I knew there was something not quite right about him, but Kurt never told me outright about it the first time around. He did tell me he wasn't someone that Rachel should be in a relationship with though... But now that you've said this, I vaguely recall Finn saying something about going to kick that gigolo's ass for lying to Rachel. I think he might be a gigolo Tan."

"Hmm. Well, one of us is bound to be right. I really think I ought to tell Rachel. I'd never say it to her, but I'm really worried about her right now. She's so, not Rachel at the moment." Santana let her guard down with only Blaine present and he leant over, gently stroking his hand up and down her arm to comfort her.

"I know. I had a chat with Kurt about this when he moved in, but he wanted to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. But I think you might be right. However, maybe wait for me before you say anything? You're not the most tactful of people Tan, no offence." Blaine grimaced, praying that comment wouldn't cause any backlash.

Smirking a little she nudged the small boy with her shoulder to let him know that she wasn't upset with him. She actually wished more people were as honest with her as Blaine was. He never lied or pretended to be someone he was not with her, not since she found out his secret long ago anyway. "None taken. Fine I'll wait, but it needs to be soon my delightful little BB. Oh, also, be careful around Rachel right now."

"Why?" Blaine's brow furrowed in puzzlement and she sighed lowly, leaning in towards him so she could talk as quietly as possible.

"I found a pregnancy test in the waste paper basket in the bathroom."

"Oh Shit, is she...?" Blaine immediately looked worried and Santana was grateful that he was so caring. He wouldn't understand exactly what Rachel was going through right now, but at least he had the decency to sympathise.

"Just be discrete, I'll have a girl chat with her about it, and don't worry I'll be good." She told the boy breezily and she turned his programme back on, signalling that the conversation had come to an end.

* * *

Blaine stared out the window morosely at the sheets of snow falling down outside and sighed heavily. There was no way he was going to be able to get home. Just getting to the NYADA dormitories where Ashley lived was hard enough. He was stuck in Manhattan for the time being. Ash had very kindly offered his floor for Blaine to sleep on tonight and he had gotten out his inflatable mattress to make it more comfortable for the dark haired boy.

"Thanks for letting me stay Ash." Blaine thanked the blonde again for his generosity.

"Well, you can't exactly go out in that, can you?" Ash smiled widely and jerked his thumb to what was going on outside his window.

Blaine smiled warmly at his new friend and patted him on the arm before reaching inside his pocket to produce his phone "I'd better phone Kurt and tell him what's going on." He waved his phone to indicate that he was going to call his boyfriend and Ash nodded knowingly.

"'Kay. I'm going to find the girls. Maybe we can have a movie marathon or something?"

"Sounds good to me." Blaine called out after his friend who just waved him off and started towards the door. He watched as his friend exited the room to give him some privacy and Blaine smiled at his friends thoughtfulness. The more Blaine got to know the boy, the more he liked him. At first he wasn't to sure about him. He had a very dry sense of humour and used sarcasm more often than not, but Blaine could see the kindness within him. Plus Ash seemed to be just as oblivious as he was when it came to romance and sensing other peoples feelings. Emily had the hugest crush on him, which Blaine found adorable, but Ash had not noticed at all. It was kinda cute in a way. Although Sarah had admitted to him that if you spent enough time in both there companies then it can get very wearing. Chuckling he dialled Kurt's number and pressed his phone to his ear, perching himself on the end of Ash's bed as he waited for Kurt to pick up.

"Hello?" Kurt answered breathlessly. Obviously he had had to run across the apartment to grab his phone. Blaine could here giggling and funny noises in the background. _Well at least they're having fun..._

"Hey sweetie, you good?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer already but being polite and gentlemanly just as he had been taught.

"Yeah, we're all just mucking about here because we can't get out. Where are you?" Kurt asked sounding a little concerned on the other end.

"I'm stuck in Manhattan. Ash is letting me bunk in with him. It was all we could do to get to the dorms from NYADA. I hope I can get back tomorrow but..." Blaine shrugged as he trailed off, trying not to sound down at the thought of being away from his friends and Kurt.

"But you don't know when it'll let out. It's ok. I guess I'll see you when I see you." Kurt picked the conversation up, sounding far too cheery for it to be real. Blaine's lips curved up at hearing the longing in Kurt's voice and the lump in his throat surfaced as he realised that he wasn't going to get to kiss his lover good night or snuggle up to him.

"Yeah. I love you." Blaine whispered, a lone tear threatening to fall but he wiped it away before it could escape.

"Me too. Bye Blainey."

Blaine hung up the phone and flopped backwards onto the bed. He already missed Kurt. He wanted to just snuggle up to him with a huge mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, in his PJ's and watch all the rubbish romantic films that he and Kurt adored. Like 'When Harry Met Sally'. He sat wishing for the snow to stop till he heard the girls giggle as they entered the room, complete with bad films, popcorn and a grumbling Ash in tow...

* * *

Kurt got off the phone to Blaine and turned, watching his friends all giggling and gossiping. Adam had been over when the snow had started to fall heavily and so it appeared he was stuck here with himself and the girls for now.

"So Doctor Who, where exactly do you think you'll be sleeping tonight anyway?" Santana interrogated Kurt's friend and he sighed. Ever since she had gotten there, both she and Blaine had developed this two man team that neither Rachel, Brody or he could seemingly break. They seemed to know what each other was thinking at all times and it was starting to wear a little thin with Kurt. He knew exactly why Santana was asking Adam where he would be sleeping. The whole scary chat at the wedding had proven that Blaine had been confiding in the latina. To be honest Kurt hadn't realised how close the two of them were until Santana had moved in temporarily. Blaine had tried to argue that she should stay permanently, but he and Rachel were adamant that it remain a temporary situation. For all their sakes. He briefly wondered how much Santana knew about Blaine's past before he stepped up to help his friend from her jaws.

"He'll be sleeping on the floor in my room Santana, so you don't need to worry about the couch being taken from you." Kurt snapped back, folding his arms and raising his eyebrow at the raven haired diva, challenging her.

"Did you tell Blaine that when you were on the phone to him?" Santana asked sweetly, her bitch smirk clearly in place.

"No because there is nothing to tell Satan." Kurt huffed as he slid into one of his vintage flea market chairs, trying to remain the bigger person in this argument. Thankfully Santana changed topics since she knew she wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"Well, I'm wondering where plastic man is? Because he has been gone a lot lately. I wonder what he's doing whilst he's not here..." Santana stated loudly, causing Rachel to emerge from the bathroom where she had been hiding. Probably, Kurt thought darkly, from Santana's constant mean comments. "Oh Rachel, you've emerged and looking as puffy as ever. What's wrong? Not feeling too hot?" The latina asked, sounding concerned, but everyone in the apartment knew she was faking it. Even Adam and he didn't even know her.

"You know what Santana, I'm getting a little sick of..." Rachel started to bite back until Kurt intervened loudly, with Adam looking genuinely relieved at Kurt doing so. These girls clearly scared his friend.

"Why don't we watch a movie!"

"Good idea Kurt. What have you got to watch?" Adam stated pointedly, stepping up to Kurt and making a point of browsing all the films on the table that they could watch.

Santana, knowing this was the prime moment to hint to Rachel about what she knew sidled up to the kitchen table and picked up her choices she had carefully made beforehand. "Well I have the best selection right here for everyone to choose from. I have 'Knocked Up', 'Rosemary's Baby' and 'She's Having a Baby'." Santana showed them all the covers as she held each one up in turn, making a point to stand facing Rachel when she did it, although it seemed lost on the two boys present.

"I don't really feel like watching any of them." Rachel mumbled, looking anywhere but at Santana.

"Really? Not even 'She's Having a Baby? I thought you loved that movie, especially the part where she has the baby at the end?" Kurt whined a little, getting annoyed at the girls for being such downers. Rachel just shook her head and went further into her room, brushing her hair just for something to do.

"Well we could always go with Moulin Rouge bitches?" Kurt held up the DVD in anticipation and since all but Santana seemed enthused by the idea then it appeared that they had picked their movie of choice...

* * *

Santana watched as Kurt started going misty eyed in the 'Come What May' song scene and tried not to snort aloud. He was such a ridiculous romantic. Only he would start crying at a duet song for himself and Blaine. Well at least she could say that he still had deep feelings for Blaine, even if he still seemed to be mucking her vertically challenged friend around a bit. Blaine had told her that they had made up and that Kurt apologised for hurting him, but Santana wasn't too sure about how sincere Kurt had actually been. Especially since the tall, blonde British guy was hanging around here when Blaine wasn't. She was going to keep a very close eye on this pair because Blaine was her home boy and no one messed with that. Ever.

"Are you crying Kurt?" Adam asked, looking at the perfectly coiffed boy with worry.

"Um no, no. Just my contacts are playing me up is all." Kurt indicated his eyes and tried to wipe away the tears spilling down his face as though it were nothing.

"I didn't know you wore contact lenses." Rachel inquired interested now in Kurt and not the movie they were all watching.

Adam reached down to his bag and got out a bottle, handing it to Kurt, who, when seeing what it was, waved it away. "I have some solution in my bag if you need it?"

Santana, finally able to snort out loud, did so loudly, making everyone turn to her. "Oh please. He's crying over the lovey dovey scene because he's picturing himself and Blaine singing that song. We all know that that song is one of your 'wedding songs' with Blaine and I remember you saying that singing this song with someone was a more intimate act then sex."

She watched in joy as the boy went beet red and looked as though he wanted to murder her. "Shut up Santana!"

"What? I'm just saying." She got up for her chair, loving that all attention was on her. "And whilst we are all here I would like to announce that while I was rifling through everyone's things the other day..." She started until Rachel cut her off.

"What? You went through all our stuff! You can't do that Santana, that's private!" Rachel screamed, looking at Kurt to back her up. All Kurt did was glare darkly at her. _Sorry Lady Lips but I'm not scared of you._

Shrugging Santana went on with her narrative. She knew that she had promised Blaine she was going to wait, but this was a prime moment to tell everyone and Blaine was unfortunately not here. "Whatever, I always do it. It's a thing I do. Anyway I found this in Brody's drawer." she revealed the wad of dollar bills, that she had counted and there had been an addition since she had talked to Blaine about it two days ago.

"What is that?" Kurt questioned the latina, his eyes almost becoming slits.

"That is one thousand, two hundred dollars in cash. And I found this..." She whipped a pager out of her pocket and held it up triumphantly for all the others in the apartment to see. They all looked at her confused to say the least.

"A garage door opener?" Rachel guessed, looked bemused at why Santana was showing them this.

"No dufus, a pager. The only people who carry around large amounts of cash and a pager are drug dealers. Your boyfriend is a drug dealer Berry." She smirked again, wafting the pager in the air to collaborate her story that she had come up with.

"Brody is not a drug dealer." Rachel pointedly remarked, her arms folding in front of her as she puffed herself out, readying herself for the inevitable fight that was going to occur.

Rolling her eyes Santana drawled. "Yeah, yeah. That's what Blaine said..."

"You've spoken to Blaine about this?" Kurt snapped viciously and Santana gulped nervously for her friend. She had clearly gotten him into trouble and that had not been her intention at all.

"Of course. He was the first person I asked about it. Since he's the only sane person in here I thought he would actually listen." She explained, hoping that that would get Blaine out of anything bad happening to him.

"I can't believe you and Blaine spoke to each other about this..." Kurt muttered and Rachel primly sat up to carry on her slanging match with the raven haired girl.

"Well Blaine's right. Brody is not a drug dealer." Rachel told her once more.

"Possibly. Blaine's under the impression that Brody's a gigolo instead. So I guess we'll have to wait to see which one of us is right." Santana tried ever so hard not to giggle at all three's reactions. Adam's eyebrows just shot up, Kurt's jaw dropped wide and Rachel just looked like she would strangle Santana and possibly Blaine as well when he got back. This was going to be fun living here, Santana could already tell.

* * *

Blaine heard his phone go off to indicate a text was coming in on his phone and he grabbed it stealthily from Ash's desk as the others carried on watching the movie. Well, the girls were watching the movie, Ash was reading some type of sporting magazine. Looking down and seeing that it was Kurt he smiled and hastily went to the message bank to read it.

**Gigolo or drug dealer? What the hell have you and Santana been talking about behind our backs? We need to have a talk when you get back...**

Blaine frowned deeply as he read the text. Was Kurt really mad at him for talking with Santana about Brody? He didn't even like Brody! Deciding that he couldn't wait till tomorrow to see Kurt he replied back rapidly.

**She was worried about Rachel. Don't tell me you think he's squeaky clean Kurt. Look, I'm sorry if you wanted to have been included in the conversation but we were the only people in the apartment at the time... See you tomorrow honey and we can talk this over. Xxx**

He sat fidgeting, waiting for the inevitable reply from Kurt that he knew was coming. He had never had a fight with Kurt over texting. This would be a first. He clicked into his messages in record speed as soon as he started hearing that a text was coming in.

"Are you and Kurt texting each other? That's so cute. You can't even be away for one night without missing each other." Emily cooed, turning to watch Blaine blush slightly before going back to the film and giggling along with Sarah about his cuteness when it came to his relationship with Kurt.

"Yeah, something like that..." Blaine muttered, distracted by the text that had come in.

**Did you know that she looked through all our stuff? Please tell me you don't condone this sort of behaviour Blaine Devon Anderson. And she's being incredibly rude to everyone here. Sort. It. Out.**

Singing Blaine composed a new message to Santana. Whatever she was doing, she was certainly pissing them off back there.

**Tan, maybe you should apologise to them all for going through their stuff. I've just had a mouthful via text from Kurt about this and I really could do without it. Please, for the sake of my future happiness, make peace...**

He received another text a few minutes later from the diva herself and he found himself relieved by the contents in the message.

**Sorry BB. I didn't mean to cause you any upset. I'll say sorry. I was only trying to warn them all though... I really hope you come home tomorrow cause it's like me against the world here. :(**

Blaine hoped that that would be enough to get him out of trouble, but he wasn't betting on it. He tried to go back to the movie they were all watching but his heart just wasn't in it. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, he would worry too much about whether Kurt was mad at him again...

* * *

Blaine was very relieved to get home the next morning. God knows what had happened last night after his texts had petered out. He hoped Kurt wouldn't be too mad with him and that Santana hadn't been axe murdered the night before. He was kinda fond of the girl... Thankfully when he slid the door open only deathly silence embraced him as he entered. Santana was asleep on the couch, looking content enough so he took that as a good sign. He crept to his shared room and pulled the curtains as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't disturb his boyfriend. What he was not expecting was someone else curled up on the bed on his own side. Blaine's jaw dropped at seeing Adam, thankfully clothed, well at least the top half was, sleeping soundly and happily on Blaine's pillow. Blaine, feeling the anger rise up inside him a little since Kurt knew how he felt about this guy, dumped his bag down with a crash, not caring about startling the man in bed with his boyfriend one bit.

As Adam sat up at the sudden noise, he looked straight into Blaine's eyes and waved a morning greeting. He didn't seem to think anything was wrong with this picture at all. Blaine knew his jealousy was playing him up, after all Kurt had sworn that they were just friends and Blaine was going to have to accept that. But he couldn't help the niggling feeling inside that Kurt harboured more than friendship feelings for this guy.

"Morning Blaine. Has the snow stopped then? Thank God for that." He yawned and Blaine observed Kurt shuffling under the sheets a little as he woke to the sounds of conversation next to him.

"Yeah. You should probably get home whilst you can. It looks like it might snow some more later today." Blaine coldly but politely told the older boy, hoping he had made himself very clear.

"Heya Blainey. Thanks for whatever you said to Santana last night. It did the trick sweetie." Kurt yawned and smiled sleepily at his lover, not sensing Blaine's discomfort one bit.

"No problems. So I'm not in any trouble?" Blaine asked, his puppy dog eyes pleading in a optimistic manner.

Kurt chuckled lightly at his boyfriends puppy dog eye routine. He had become desensitised to it over the years, but it still made him want to cuddle him tightly since he was so adorable when he did it. "Not with me. But Rachel's pissed at you for suggesting Brody's a gigolo."

"Do you really think that might be true? I always thought he was a sweetie..." Adam glanced up at Blaine as He swung his legs out from under the cover and shivering at the cold a little. Blaine was relieved to note that he had sweats on.

"I really do. I guess I'll say sorry to Rachel though. I don't really have any proof so..." Blaine shrugged. He knew he was probably spot on the mark but he was not going to be the one to get mauled to death by Rachel. Let Santana do that job. She was better at avoiding hits then Blaine was. Her skin was tougher.

"Probably for the best hon." Kurt padded round the bed, giving Blaine a peck on his cheek, making Blaine's lips curl up and he grabbed at Kurt's waist, giving him a proper morning kiss in front of Adam. Yeah ok, so he was marking his territory, but it was also much needed after having spent the night away.

"Awww, you two are so cute." Adam smiled genuinely at them and asked if he could use the bathroom, both nodding mutely in response.

Once the tall blonde had departed Kurt wiped round to Blaine and whispered in his ear. "So tell me everything you know about Brody Blaine and don't leave anything out." Blaine sighed. This was going to be a long morning indeed.


	7. The Big Bust Up

A/N Thank you for all the support for this story. All the follows, favourites and reviews mean a lot. Before you say anything, I would like to say to everyone that my stories always have happy endings, so please don't get too upset by this chapter...

I don't own anything to do with Glee.

**Chapter Six**

Blaine sat down on the bed, tired and more than a little upset at what he had just walked in on. "I don't really want to talk about Brody right now Kurt..." Blaine told his lover darkly, trying to keep his anger in check. He could feel the tightness of his jaw as he clenched his teeth together to restrain himself from saying anything he might regret later.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked, looking incredulously at Blaine, tying the know of his robe around his waist.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation he found himself in at this currant moment in time. Kurt was standing in front of him, looking bemused, completely oblivious as to why he was angry. "Am I mad? I've just walked in to find my boyfriend in bed with another man." Blaine shook his head, trying to keep the frustrated tears from falling. "Am I mad?..." He muttered again, not believing that Kurt had even asked that question.

"He was stuck here when the snow fell and the floor isn't exactly comfortable so I told him it would be ok to sleep on your side for the night. It's not like you were using it. I didn't think you would mind..." Kurt argued back, starting to look aggravated.

"Wouldn't mind? You know how I feel about Adam. About the fact that you've been spending a ridiculous amount of time with him and now I find him in our bed with you." Blaine spat out, flinging his arms out to the sides in frustration

"Nothing happened Blaine." Kurt hissed out, getting as angry as Blaine felt inside. Blaine was not having it though. Kurt was not entitled to feel anger towards him. Kurt was the one in the wrong, not him. Kurt's ire only seemed to serve as fuel for Blaine, making him see red.

"That's not the point Kurt. It shouldn't even have occurred in the first place." Blaine yelled at Kurt, loudly enough for everyone else in the apartment to hear it.

"Oh I'm sorry that I was trying to be a good host and help out a friend." Kurt mocked Blaine in response.

Blaine sneering and so furious with his boyfriend right at this moment, knew he had to leave. Because he really wanted to hit Kurt right now and that was not a good place to be in. Because Kurt would never forgive him if he hit him, he would never be able to forgive himself either. "Ugh. You know what? I'm not doing this any more." Blaine stood up and stalked out of the apartment, needing to walk to calm himself and clear his head. Otherwise he would do something he would never be able to come back from.

* * *

Adam was a little confused about what was going on with the two boys he had left at the apartment. Blaine had looked so furious and yet so hurt, Adam had felt uncomfortable about staying and so had fled as quickly as he could, ending up at NYADA to practise a song he wanted to perform in one of his classes. When he had finished, satisfied with his performance, he was walking round the corner and bumped into precisely one of the two he was trying to avoid in the first place. Surprised at seeing Blaine in the first place Adam couldn't help but stop and converse with him.

"Blaine! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." He stopped when he saw that the small boy looked as though he had cried very recently if the red blotches were anything to go by. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Like you care! You're the one ruining my whole relationship!" Blaine shouted at the tall blonde, who's eyes went wide in response. _I'm ruining their relationship? _

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Adam asked, genuinely clueless at what was going on.

Blaine gave him as disgusted look as though he didn't believe that Adam was being truthful in his innocence. "Kurt, spending all his time with you and leaving me alone to pine away for him. And don't you dare act like you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about." The venom in his voice made Adam wince slightly. Adam wasn't the sort of person who liked conflict and this little firecracker was beyond enraged.

"I...I didn't realise, I swear. Blaine, I didn't know how upset you were about me being friends with Kurt." He shook his head, hoping that Blaine would listen to his calm, diplomatic words.

Blaine sighed and slumped his shoulders a little, his eyes rimmed red from unshed tears. "It's not you being friends with him. It's that he likes you... he likes you... and I don't think he's in love with me any more." Blaine starting sobbing quietly and Adam, shocked, pulled the dark haired boy into a hug to comfort him.

"No. No that's not true. He does love you. He does. He talks about you all the time when we're together. Honestly. I'm not making this up." Adam soothed and could hear the sobs decrease, turning into hiccups.

"Then why is he spending all his time with you and not me? It doesn't make any sense..." Blaine whispered out.

Adam thought back to his time with Kurt to see if anything could explain his behaviour towards Blaine, but he came up blank. "I don't know Blaine. Really, I don't. If it makes you feel better, I'll back off for a while. Talk to him though Blaine, tell him how you feel."

"I've tried!" Blaine whined, taking a step back out of hold and sniffing, whilst he got a tissue out of his pocket to blow his nose on.

"Then try again. This won't get sorted till you talk it out amongst yourselves."

"Ok..." Blaine stated in a small voice, giving Adam a wobbly smile. He didn't think Blaine hated him, just that he was upset with Kurt for spending all his time with him. Adam, of course, knew Kurt had been spending quite a lot of time with him, but hadn't realised that Blaine wasn't seeing his boyfriend at all. He wondered what else Kurt was doing when he wasn't with either of them. Because Adam didn't think he was spending that much time with him...

"Good luck." Adam told the curly haired boy in front of him, and he meant it. Very much so.

* * *

Adam carried on down the corridors towards the stairs leading down and to the exit. However before he got that far something that he had seen out of the corner of his eyes had made him stop and turn back to look again more closely. Peering into one of the dance studios he saw what he had thought. It was Kurt, doing pirouettes.

"What's shakin bakin?" He called out to his friend, intently watching Kurt's reactions now that he had had that little chat with Blaine. _Is Kurt deliberately hurting Blaine? Why? Blaine seems like such a nice guy, and completely besotted with Kurt. _Adam couldn't get his head around Kurt's actions.

"Oh hey Adam. Just practising my pirouettes. What's up? You get back home alright?" The chestnut haired boy asked innocently enough, the smile on his face showing that he wasn't too upset about anything in particular. _But if they fought why isn't he upset? Blaine looked devastated... What is going on with these two?_

"Yes thank you. Can I talk to you for a minute Kurt?" Adam inquired, stepping into the room doubtfully.

"Sure."

Kurt stopped spinning and stood to listen to his friend, Adam thinking up what he wanted to say that wouldn't cause him to get upset. "I think you need to talk to Blaine because he's really upset right now."

"What? Now you're on Blaine's side?" Kurt's brow furrowed and his lips got thinner as a look of pure rage came across his formerly open and friendly features.

Adam held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "I'm not on anyone's side, but I saw him earlier and we got to talking. I didn't even realise how he felt about our friendship. I guess I can see his point though."

"He always makes me out to be the villain of the piece. Always." Kurt barked a laugh, folding his arms over his chest, clearly feeling threatened now.

"Kurt you need to listen to what he has to say. Really listen. Because I think you're actually breaking his heart right now." Adam beseeched his new friend, but Kurt shook his head as though they weren't having this conversation.

"This is crazy. No matter how many times I tell him we are only friends he doesn't believe me." Kurt held his hands out and shrugged his shoulders, looking to Adam for guidance.

"When you spend more time with me than you do with your live in boyfriend, I think something must be wrong. So what is it Kurt? Why are you deliberately hurting Blaine? And don't tell me that you aren't because you know precisely what you are doing to him." Adam bit back, getting frustrated with the slim boy in front of him. Kurt however shut down , his face turning to stone before placing his back to Adam, telling the older boy that the conversation was well and truly over.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Adam was not giving up here. He needed to know the part that he had supposedly played in this lovers quarrel. He didn't relish the idea of being blamed for breaking up two people"Kurt, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"What is it?" Kurt sighed, rolled his head around on his head and turned around, looking bored and somewhat tired of this conversation still taking place.

"Do you like me? As more than friends?" The deathly silence that followed the loaded question was palpable. Kurt stood gaping at the senior, clear fearing he had misheard his question. When he saw that Adam was standing expectantly for the answer he stuttered a reply.

"W-what! No... I'm with Blaine."

"Kurt..." Adam warned, knowing Kurt was lying as the small blush of rose pink across his cheeks gave him away.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little attracted to you, but I would never do that to Blaine. Besides, he's attracted to other men too." Kurt spat out, grabbing his bag and starting to stuff his towel and drinks bottle inside, knowing his little dance rehearsal was not going to happen today. He was too mad and upset to concentrate fully on the task at hand.

"Quite possibly, but he hasn't been using them to hurt you, has he?" The older boy stated pointedly.

Kurt, bent over his bag muttered so quietly that the blonde could not hear.

"...Are you sure about that...?"

Adam sighed, walking over the rest of the way to his friend, turning him around gently, his hands on both of Kurt's arms as he looked his friends square in the eyes. "Kurt, what exactly is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Nothing..." Kurt looked away. If he looked at Adam he knew all his fears and jealousy would spill out and he didn't want anyone to know them. Not even Blaine. He had a feeling that Blaine would provoke him into spilling his secrets sooner or later. He hoped it would be later. He did truly love Blaine, it's just that he was hurting too, but no one seemed to see it. Kurt was obviously better at keeping his pain locked inside his heart then Blaine was.

"Fine. You don't need to talk about it to me, but you need to with Blaine." Adam squeezed his shoulders, giving him one last sharp look and left. Kurt finished packing his bag, deciding that need ought to get home...

* * *

Santana walked into the apartment in a jolly mood. She was really beginning to feel like she had found home. Sure the streets were dirty, the subways were smelly and there were some parts that should never be visited but Santana really adored New York. It's tall skyscrapers, the hustle and bustle, the amazing shopping. It was heaven for her. As she slid shut the apartment door she noticed Rachel on sofa, reading quietly.

"Well, even though it's dingy outside what with everything having turned to a crappy, grey colour due to the slush and a homeless men with no pants on the subway groping me and then asking me for a dollar, I gots to say, I think I've found my people." she exclaimed in glee as she sauntered over, seating herself next to the petite diva.

"I'm glad you've found your corner of the sky Santana." Rachel drawled and tried to go back to reading her book. Santana wasn't going to let her though. She looked about and listened carefully. It sounded like the coast was pretty much clear. It was time for some girly one on one chat.

"Where are the nauseating couple?" She inquired casually, looking at her nails.

Rachel sighed and closed her book with a thump, glaring at Santana the way only Rachel Berry could. "They're at NYADA. At least I think that's where they both are. I haven't seen Blaine yet today. Kurt said something about him going off in a huff earlier." Santana rolled her eyes. They still hadn't made up yet? She thought that they had had make up sex at the wedding. Clearly not. That must have been the interlude.

"Ah jeez. I thought they'd sorted everything out. What's up now?"

"I have no idea. Kurt didn't say." Rachel shrugged.

"Where's the druggie extraordinare?" Santana questioned the brunette further, a smirk playing on her lips.

"He's not a druggie Santana. Brody is in the shower." She emphasised his name as she looked at Santana tight lipped.

_Excellent, with them both out of the way we can have a long overdue chat about her present actions._ "Good. Whilst all the male of the species are out we can have a little girly chat."

"About what Santana?"

"About what I found under all the rubbish in the bin in the bathroom and, unless Lady Hummel had been knocked up by our dapper little gentleman, unlikely, I'm pretty sure that stick is yours. Are you going to tell me about it?" Santana didn't think Rachel would, but she gave the girl the chance to talk first before pointing out the blatantly obvious. Which was that Rachel was in deep, deep trouble.

"You had no right..." Rachel's eyes welled up as she wagged a finger at the latina. _Good, come on Rachel, blurt it out. Then I can help you. _They both jumped when the door to the apartment swung open widely and Blaine staggered through, his eyes red rimmed from earlier bouts of crying. _I suppose I'm going to have to talk to Blaine about that too... Oh Boy, why am I the only sane one in here?_

"Um, hi... Did I interrupt something...?" Blaine grimaced as he saw Santana nodding her head and giving him shooing motions, telling him to get out.

"No, it's..." Rachel started but was interrupted by Santana.

"Yes, come back in five hobbit."

Blaine looked back out into the corridor and the back to the two girls again, his eyes wide. The raven haired girl could see the gears working in his mind as he figured out what he could do. "O-k. I'll just go to the bakery then..." they both watched Blaine turn around abruptly and leave, Rachel with fear in her eyes, and Santana purpose.

"Now, where were we?"

"I can't believe you Santana. It's none of your business!" The smaller girl screeched. She had been hoping that Blaine would stay but he was distinctly more afraid of Santana's wrath then he was of Rachel's.

"Come on Berry, you can talk to me. I'm here for you." When Rachel looked the other girl in the eyes she broke down, not able to contain her fears any longer. What was she going to do? She couldn't raise a baby, not now. She had a career that she wanted to get going. This was not the time for families. Not to mention the lack of funds, the time the she would need to invest in a child and the stability of her relationship with Brody. She wasn't entirely sure she loved him even. Santana, seeing the girl sobbing, terrified, a look of genuine concern came over her face as she pulled Rachel into a hug, comforting her friend in her time of need. A few minutes later she heard the door open, as quietly as it could, twisting around to see Blaine hesitantly come back, padding his way over with some bakery products.

"Hey guys. Here Rach. Thought you could do with this..." Blaine softly told the girl as he sat on the coffee table opposite them both, holding out a bag for her.

"You know, don't you?" She asked him.

"Don't be mad at Tan, she was really worried and she wanted to know what to do. I haven't said anything to anyone. Not even Kurt, ok?" Blaine produced a tissue from his pocket for Rachel to take and she dabbed her eyes with it, giving her friend a wobbly smile in return.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome Rach." He gave her a hug before leaving them both, knowing Rachel needed her privacy and he knew he could definitely use some for himself...

* * *

The small curly, dark haired boy, laid on his bed, tapping his fingers listlessly on his chest. Thinking. Ever thinking. He couldn't understand what was going on with Kurt at all. Nostalgia bought him back to that very first moment that he laid eyes on Kurt for the first time ever. So many thoughts had rushed through his mind, none of which had been 'he's the one'. But now Blaine knew with a certainty that he was. So why was Kurt sabotaging it. Did he not feel the same way? Blaine couldn't even contemplate that being the case because if it was, why did the older Blaine disappear. Why did it feel so right to be with Kurt. Why was Kurt the only constant thought running through his mind? Could the world and fates be so cruel that it would tease him so? If so, then it really was a cruel and unusual world they lived in. he didn't know how long he lay there, in between fits of sobs and dry spells, waiting for his one true love to return. When he finally heard the curtain being drawn back he sat up, giving Kurt one of the saddest looks he had ever had the displeasure of seeing.

"You're back." He called out simply.

Kurt gave him a cold glance in return, causing shivers to run down Blaine's spine. "Yes, why? Did you think I would be with Adam? Well, not now that you've ruined my friendship with him, no. He came to me today, telling me to talk to you. To listen to what you have to say. So, here I am, speak." his boyfriend folded his arms across his chest giving Blaine his best bitch glare and Blaine felt the bubbles of fury surface from inside him.

"Don't Kurt. Don't play the martyr card. You've purposefully been hurting me by using him to make me jealous. Just admit it, you like him, don't you? You'd rather be with him then me?" He bit his lips together inside his mouth to stop the tears from betraying his feelings to Kurt. He needed to stay strong in this conversation if he was going to get anywhere in it.

"What? You're crazy Blaine. He and I are friends. Friends! And like you can talk anyway. You're such a hypocrite." Kurt spat out the last words, fuming, his eyes looking like they were blue flames.

Blaine sat agog. What the hell did Kurt mean? He wasn't aware that he had been doing anything to hurt Kurt. At least not deliberately. "A hypocrite?" he questioned his lover, disbelief written across his face.

"You and Sam, Blaine. Or should I say Blam? Admit it Blaine, you're in love with Sam." Kurt spoke these words slowly and carefully and it was like an arrow being driven into his heart with each word. Blaine had had a small crush on Sam, many years ago to him at least. He didn't even think of Sam as a viable man any longer. They were brother now. In everything but blood.

"What? Sam's my best friend. He's like a brother to me. I don't feel that way about him. I love you." Blaine implored Kurt. Where had this all come from? Kurt had never even mentioned it before. He was stunned to say the least.

"Which is why you have personal jokes, and sleepovers, and if Sam's upset he takes priority over your boyfriend, and Skype calls that last for hours on end, and if he calls you because he needs help you'll just drop everything and go straight to him, no questions asked. Of course you're not in love with him." Blaine's mouth gaped open. He had done so much for Kurt, been there through so much. But in the end, this was what he thought of him? That he was a cheat and a liar. _How the hell am I supposed to convince him otherwise? He's obviously made his mind up already..._

"After everything that I have done for you, to save you Kurt, how could you even say that? I love you more than anything. I can't believe you're saying this. So you spent all this time with Adam, to make me jealous and hurt me because you think, for some crazy reason, that I'm in love with Sam." Blaine was trying to wrap his head around it all. Had he really done all these things? Had he really made Kurt think that he was in love with someone else?

"That's right, because you deserve to know exactly how you've been making me feel. It's time to choose Blaine. Me or him. Because I'm not putting up with it any longer." Kurt screamed at him, giving his boyfriend the ultimate ultimatum. Blaine reeled at the words. He was going to make him choose. Well, he was not going to have any part of it.

"This is insane. I've done everything for you Kurt. Everything. How could you do this to me? To us? How could you ask me to choose between you and my best friend? Who's practically like a brother to me. I would never ask you to choose between me and Finn." Blaine spat out, his eyes filling with tears.

"But Finn is my brother Blaine and I'm not in love with him." Kurt yelled. Blaine knew the other were all hearing this now. His own voice had raised beyond belief and Kurt was probably louder than a plane landing about now.

Blaine, so angry couldn't help the next words escape from his lips and regretted them as soon as they had left. "There was a time when you were."

"That is way off topic and I can't believe you even bought that up." Blaine closed his eyes briefly. The snarling monster standing in front of him was not the Kurt he had once known. Where his Kurt had gone to, he didn't know, but he was lost to Blaine for the time being. A stabbing pain filled his chest, and a huge lump claimed his throat. When he opened his eyes once again, the sorrow emanating from them was indescribable.

"After all that I've done. You still don't trust me..." Blaine whispered out choking on his own words. That truth hurt more than all the other words combined. He made to go out to the bathroom, his only thought was that he needed to get home. To comfort and support. Kurt placed a song onto his iPod dock, turning it up to maximum volume. Blaine could see out of the corner of his eyes that both the girls and Brody were all sitting in uncomfortable silence in the living room, Santana's eyes shining with unshed tears. She knew precisely what Blaine was about to do. Kurt launched into the song with quickness and ease.

_Hoh, hoh, hoh, ho-oh-oh-ho,_

_Hoh, hoh, hoh, ho-oh-oh_

_Did I wake you? Were you sleeping? Were you still in bed?_

_Or is a nightmare keeping you up instead?_

_Oh baby are you feeling guilty for what you did?_

_If you think you're hurting, you ain't seen nothing yet_

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was he everything you were looking for?_

_Feel like a man_

_I hope you know you can't come back_

_'Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

_You're gonna see me in my dreams tonight_

_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_

_I promise that you gonna want me back_

_When you world falls apart like shattered glass_

_Glass, glass, glass, glass_

Blaine shoved all his bathroom products into his wash bag in record time, the tears pouring down his face as he listened to the cruel words coming out of Kurt's mouth. Once done he whipped back to the bedroom, getting his suitcase out and shoving anything inside, not caring what it was. When all his drawers were empty he shoved the wash bag on top, then proceeded to fill his satchel with his laptop, iPod and all his other essentials, with a book last of all. When Blaine had become fed up of Kurt's words he switched off the song with haste, flinging his boyfriends iPod across the room in a rage and began to sing his own song in response.

**I remember when it all first began**

**We were tight right from the start**

**It wasn't long before you came on strong**

**Trying hard to win my heart **

**I played hard to get but I couldn't help **

**Giving up my heart in the end**

**You were thoughtful**

**Careful not to hurt the relationship**

**What happened to those days?**

**When you you used to be so compassionate**

**Caring what I thought and said**

**So attentive gentleman**

**Now it's hard to turn your head**

**Away from the TV set**

**Taking me for granted lately**

**And frankly, it's gotta quit**

**I feel under appreciated **

**Now girls help me out**

**If you know what I'm talking about**

**I said**

**I feeling under appreciated**

**For all the time and effort**

**I have put in this commitment**

Kurt's fury was beyond belief as Blaine started in on his own song in response. _I'll give you under appreciated. _Kurt picked up one of the cushions on his vintage flea market chairs and flung it at Blaine head on, screaming incoherently at the boy as he did so.

"Go on, get out. Go back to your lovers arms! I never want to see you again!" He swung around singing poisonously back at the boy with his original song.

_Are you having trouble focusing throughout the day?_

_Do you find yourself still calling my name?_

_Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?_

_I bet you realised he ain't half the man I am_

Blaine, sobbing now freely, took his coat off the rack and placed his feet into the shoes he had left by the door. He turned one last time determined to have the final word.

**Back to the beginning, to the very beginning**

**When our love was something new**

**Back when romance was important**

**Not just another thing to do**

**I was feeling high on loving life**

**Thought I'd never come back down**

**Now it seems that you and me **

**Have lost our solid ground**

**Half the time I realise**

**I seem to give more than I get**

**Funny how things seem to change**

**After a few years commitment**

_Was it really worth it?_

**I feel under appreciated **

_Was he everything you were looking for?_

_Feel like a man_

**I'm feeling under appreciated**

_I hope you know you can't come back_

_'Cause all we had is broken like shattered glass_

**I'm need those days back**

**I'm feeling under appreciated**

_L-l-like glass_

_Glass_

_Glass_

**I feel under appreciated**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

With that, Blaine stomped out, suitcase trailing behind him, his satchel on his shoulder and sobs wracking his entire body. He needed to get home now, more than he could ever say...

**A/N Songs used: Shattered Glass by Britney Spears**

** Under appreciated by Christina Aguilera**


	8. Plan of Action

**A/N** Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites.

I don't own Glee...

**Chapter Seven**

Blaine stepped off the plane, finally landing in Columbus airport, his eyes red rimmed and his heart aching heavily in his chest. He had phoned his house whilst on the plane to Columbus for someone to pick him up and Sam had answered, sounding both shocked and yet ecstatic at the same time. Blaine had come home. When he walked out to the baggage handling area he heard Sam calling his name and turned, seeing the taller blonde wave at him enthusiastically, Blaine could not hold it together any longer. As the tears spilled over his cheeks once more he ran straight into his friends arms, clinging to him like a life line, his face buried in his friends shoulder.

"Sammy!" He sobbed into his friends shoulder as Sam made soothing noises to calm him, running his hands up and down Blaine's back in soothing motions.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Everything's gonna be fine." Sam murmured into the shorter boys ears and hugged him fiercely and he listened to the wracking sobs escape his best friends chest.

"Kurt hates me!" The sobs seemed to increase and Sam felt the wetness spread over his shirt but not caring one jot. How could Kurt do this to Blaine? As far as Sam was concerned he thought that they were home free and going to be together forever. He was pretty sure that Kurt still loved the curly haired little fella but what he didn't understand was why he had hurt him enough for Blaine to run back home.

"No he doesn't Blainers. You know that deep down." Sam pulled out of the hug and looked into his friends tear stained face. He looked utterly miserable. _They always say that the people who love you the most hurt you the most I guess... _When Blaine shook his head in response Sam's brows arched upwards in puzzlement. _Has it really got that bad? I mean, I know that Blaine has been upset about this Adam guy but has Kurt cheated on him again? And with Adam?_

"He told me he never wants me to come back. Ever." Blaine quietly mumbled out as Sam took his hand and led him towards the baggage collection to get Blaine's bags. As they stood waiting for the conveyor belt to bring Blaine's bags round, Sam shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to comfort the boy. He knew Kurt could be cruel sometimes, especially to Blaine when he wanted to be. Blaine just chose to ignore it most of the time. Obviously he couldn't this time. Blaine looked up at his friend expectantly and Sam chewed his bottom lip. He had not words of comfort. Not right now and he hated that he didn't because his friend had such hope in his eyes as he looked to Sam with those golden puppy dog eyes looking as innocent as a small child. It made Sam want to protect his friend and almost brother from everything and everyone.

"Oh... Um... What are you going to do?" He shuffled and cringed at his rubbish words and when he heard Blaine sigh and look down at his little feet, Sam could feel his heart go out to his friend. When he spotted Blaine's bags he practically ripped them off the conveyor belt and jogged towards the car. Anything to get out of that airport and the uncomfortable silence that had loomed within. Blaine trailed behind, practically sprinting to keep up with Sam.

When Blaine caught up with his friend, he grabbed at his arm, stopping the blonde in his tracks. "Can you just stop Sam? What's going on?" Blaine questioned his friend, noticing how his eyes shined a little from unshed tears.

"I... I hate when he hurts you. You're like my brother, you know? What hurts you, hurts me." Sam gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. This was not the time for this. Blaine needed him to be strong. He had to be the strong one for now.

"Oh Sammy. I know. It's the same for me." Blaine slid his arms around Sam's waist, placing his head on Sam's chest, listening to the taller boys heartbeat, steady and calming. When Blaine felt his friends arms around his own waist he smiled sincerely for the first time in days.

* * *

Blaine sat in the passenger seat of the car as Sam drove in silence, his knees bought up to his chest and staring forlornly out of the window at the passing wilderness and urban sprawl alike. He could sense how agitated Sam was. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. He hated not knowing all the facts, and no one knew that batter then Blaine did. But he didn't really want to talk about it. Not even with Sam. He wasn't given that chance though when Sam piped up.

"So what are you going to do B?" Blaine sighed at Sam's inquiry and turned to face his best friend.

"I don't know. I guess that's up to Kurt really. I just had to get out when he started saying all this stuff, nasty stuff to me. He thinks I'm in love with you. He told me to choose between the two of you. I can't choose. You both mean so much to me but he doesn't understand. And he won't listen."As the words tumbled out, Blaine felt himself almost deflate from the weariness of it all. E was so tired. He felt like he could sleep for a thousand years. He watched with heavy, drooping lids as Sam's face became stony and his lips thinned into a hard line.

"He does realise we're like brothers, right? Like him and Finn."

"That's what I said!" Blaine exclaimed exasperated, flinging his hands up into the air and barking a laugh of the bubbling frustration that was within the small, dark haired boy.

"But he didn't believe you?" Sam asked incredulously and watched as Blaine shook his head sadly. "Well, that's his problem then, isn't it?" The venom in Sam's voice was evident and Blaine groaned internally. All he needed was the two people besides his actual brother that he cared about the most in this world, fighting like cats and dogs. He had had enough fighting recently to last a lifetime. All he wanted was some peace and quiet to figure out what the hell was going on. Kurt had never said anything to him about Sam before, so why now? Was there more going on with Kurt then his fantastical theory about Blaine being in love with Sam. Sure he had had a crush on Sam, but that had been a long time ago and in a different time. Blaine had never seriously considered Sam as a viable option as a life partner. One because he was straight and two, he just didn't feel that way about the boy. Not really. _But if it's more than this stupid unfounded fantasy in Kurt's head of Sam and I, what else could it be? Could he have serious feelings for Adam? Did he not love me any more?_Blaine closed his eyes and tried not to think of such things. Kurt loved him, Sam was right. He was just mad at the moment. Once he had calmed down Blaine was sure that they would be able to talk this out. Even though he tried to tell himself these things, the niggling feeling he had had for a while was still gnawing away at him and it was getting worse.

"What if this is the end of us though Sam?" He whispered out to the silence, the lump in his throat expanding exponentially.

"Try not to think about that right now. I think you need a break. Come to glee tomorrow. You can help us with our latest problem." Sam reached out and took Blaine's hand in his, lacing his fingers through his 'bro' and squeezing his hand softly, causing Blaine to nod and smile a little. Sam always knew how to calm him down and give him at least the smallest amount of hope, even when Blaine was in the darkest of places. He shoved all of the Kurt problems to one side in his mind and decided to focus on something that he could actually deal with right now.

"Problem?" Blaine shuffled around in the car seat, giving the blonde his full attention and Sam smiled warmly at Blaine's change of demeanour. If he had perked up already then it couldn't be too dire at the moment. There must still be rays of hope. He carried on driving as they made their way through the outskirts of Lima itself. They were almost home.

"Sue has decided that she wants to disband the glee club in order for us to become part of her cheerio squad. Sue's Singing Squad or some crap like that. And, of course Mr Shue and Finn are so busy feuding at the moment that they haven't noticed what Sue's doing." Sam watched sideways through his eyes whilst still keeping an eye on the road as Blaine's jaw gaped open at the audacity of one Sue Sylvester.

"Seriously?"

The taller boy nodded at Blaine's response. "Yep. She's already trying to draw people in. Half of glee are cheerleaders now." Sam almost chuckled when the smaller boy put his head in his hands and groaned loudly in the car.

"Oh dear God." Shaking his head and then rubbing his temples whilst closing his eyes, Sam sniggered as he watched his friend almost debate with himself internally at how to deal with couch Sylvester.

"She's told me that she'll write the best personal reference in the world if I join the cheerios." Sam added, as he turned the corner onto the driveway, Blaine sighing in relief that they had finally gotten home. Sue Sylvester was always a challenge even on the best of days. When she was like this she was almost impossible. Blaine opened his door to catch up with Sam, who had already gotten halfway up the drive with his bags in tow.

"So you haven't caved yet?" He asked as he caught up with the boy.

"No, but I'm scared she'll write something really bad to Pratt if I don't. I really want to get in Blaine." Sam told his friend pointedly and Blaine reached out to clasp the blondes arm in his hand in a brotherly gesture.

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out. She won't do anything to ruin your chances, I'll make sure of it..." Blaine gave Sam a quick hug before getting his front door key out to enter the house.

* * *

The next day Blaine had been true to his word and gone into school with Sam so that he could help his 'brother from another mother', as Sam called them, out. He saw that all the girls in glee were in cheerios uniforms, thankfully Unique wore the trousers and not the skirt. Blaine loved the girl but that sight would have made even him shudder. Tina seemed incredibly pleases to see him, giving him a rather tight embrace in welcome and the others were just as happy to see them as Sam had been. Especially, it seemed, the boys. As they all drifted to their own classes, Blaine rallied himself to go and visit the woman in question that was making all his friends lives a misery at the moment. When he got to her office he squared his shoulders and confidently walked in, stopping in front of her desk and folding his arms, raising his left eyebrow at her in a forthright manner.

"Young Burt Reynolds! What do I own the pleasure?" Sue leaned back in her chair, lacing her fingers through one another after she had taken her reading glasses off, placing them haphazardly onto her desk. She had seemed to be writing in something, Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to know what.

"Trying to disband glee Sue? Isn't that even a little petty for you? Why?" He demanded of the woman, determined not to back down. If you backed down from Sue, everything was over.

"You know Blaine, nothing is ever too petty for me. Remember that next time you come into my office on some crusade to help those pathetic sub par creatures you like to call your friends. As for why..." Sue shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward in the threatening way that only Sue could do. "...I want something really different for my cheerios this year and that pathetic, blubber filled group of wannabe stars could make the difference. Plus, the boys are so gay they probably won't want to look up the girls skirts at their bun ovens anyway. They'll be too busy looking longingly into each others eyes and spouting some sort of craptacular poetry about how true love can overcome any obstacle. No offence gay superman from season one of Smallville." Blaine rolled his eyes at Sue's incredibly rude comments. He knew she wasn't homophobic, she just liked to piss people off. It was working. Blaine could feel the surge of anger in him as he looked down at her smirking face.

"Stop this now Sue. They don't want to be cheerleaders. All they want to be left alone to get on with their lives. Away from you preferably." Blaine spat out, placing his hands onto her desk and leaning in towards her, watching as her smile widened. _Crap, I'm playing right into her hands. Confrontation is exactly what she wanted._

"Give me one good reason why I should stop from recruiting the best people for my cheerios that I can." She asked, looking expectantly at him. She was waiting for his next move.

"If you do anything to threaten Sam's chance of getting into Pratt, I will report you."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my tracksuit." Sue laughed and leant back again, showing that she wasn't scared of Blaine's attempts at ruining her plan.

"I'm not scared of you Sue." She stood then, walking round her desk to stand directly in front of him, looking down at the short boy.

"Well, good. That'll make this victory all the more sweeter when I do win, won't it? And why the hell are you even here anyway? Don't you have classes to go to in New York or something? How to be a fairy one-o-one." Blaine scoffed at her, not telling her that he was missing his classes for a couple of weeks because of his huge bust up with Kurt. He had phoned Carmen and told her what had happened and she was more than kind and comforting, telling him to have a couple of weeks off and calm himself down so he could come back refreshed and raring to go. He had been eternally grateful to her. She really was a lovely, kind hearted woman. Even Cassandra July had been sympathetic when he had phoned her up, asking if she could do anything for him. The teachers of NYADA had all been extremely supportive and he was touched by their sincerity that he get better soon. He shook his head, remembering where he was and looked across at the increasingly bored looking cheerleading coach.

"Sam needs my help."

She raised her eyebrows at that and spat out the next questions condescendingly. "So you come all the way back here? Seriously?"

"..." Blaine could not answer. His private life was none of her business and he wasn't going to give her anything that she could use against him in the future. Not having anything more to say to her and looking down at the ground, not able to look her in the eyes in case he started weeping in front of her.

"Are you fighting with my precious porcelain?"

At those words his head snapped back up in anger. "That's none of your business..."

"Oh really? Porcelain just so happens to be my favourite non threatening gay and if you've hurt him I will make your life a personal hell, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Go to hell yourself." he growled and stormed to the door, only turning to give her one last glare.

"I'm looking forward to it." She simply stated, making Blaine shake his head in disgust and leave the room before he did something stupid, like punch her in the face.

* * *

Blaine had gathered the remaining glee members that hadn't turned over to the dark side, Sam's words, not his; at his house after glee practice was done for the day. He had almost laughed aloud when he had watched Unique and Ryder sing together again and nostalgia had hit him in waves. When Sam had phoned him earlier that week about Mr Shue and Finn feuding with one another he had told Sam the tale of how they had given the two of them an assignment to do for that week. He could see that they were still upset with each other at the moment, but he couldn't worry about them both right now. He was sure that they would make up as they had before. His main worry was Sue. Without him there, it had seemed that she had gone on a mass rampage to acquire the whole club and Blaine couldn't let that happen. Sue was not going to ruin glee club. No way.

Unfortunately the only people still not under Sue's thumb seemed to be Artie, Ryder and Sam himself. Blaine hadn't even seen Jake at school today and he had not been answering his texts.

"So, is this it?" Blaine asked as he handed out drinks to them all and placed a couple of plates of snacks that were empty within five minutes of being placed out.

"Certainly looks that way." Artie told him sullenly. He had been an original member and so Sue threatening the club meant even more to him then the others.

Sam shrugged and Ryder, around a cookie spoke up. "Jakes on our side, he's not been coming to school to avoid Sue is all."

"Great, well, tell him what we plan to do after this and see of you can get him to help out. Now Sue's gonna play dirty guys, so we need to play dirty right back." Blaine explained, looking at them all one by one.

"Yeah, but how?" Ryder asked sensibly enough.

"We need to fight fire with fire. Maybe we should enlist some of the cheerios into glee. I'm sure some of them wouldn't mind pretending they had joined glee as well, especially if we can get Brittany to talk to them. Sam that's your job."

"Yes sir." The shaggy blonde saluted him in the proper military fashion, making Blaine bite his lips to stop from giggling at his silliness.

"Will that be enough?" Artie looked at Blaine suspiciously, not convinced about Blaine's plan as of yet.

"No, we need something over her. You have recorders and the like in the AV club, don't you?"

"Yes. Are you suggesting we bug Coach Sylvester's office?" Blaine nodded his assent and the wide grin came over Artie's face. He appeared to think that this plan might work after all. Blaine had a trick up his sleeve as well, something he knew about that could potentially stop Sue from acting out at the glee club but he wanted to keep it a secret for now. He wasn't quite sure how to play his card and he would only use it if absolutely necessary. Ryder was looking a little pale at the thought of going up against Sue Sylvester.

"Maybe we should just tell Mr Shue?" Ryder suggested, shifting around uncomfortably from his place on the living room carpet. Sam shook his head at the boy vigorously.

"He's too wrapped up in his argument with Finn at the moment. It's all down to us." The three boys agreed at what needed to be done. Ryder was going to distract Sue from what the rest planned to do and the sophomore agreed that he would try and get Jake to help out too. With that all in place, Blaine felt he could at least relax a little, even if it hadn't gotten him any closer to resolving his own feud with Kurt...


	9. Texting Wars

A/N Ok, so the start of this chapter is during the events of the previous chapter with Blaine, but in Kurt's eyes so you get a more rounded view of what's going on. Blaine and Kurt's feud I have found difficult in my head to figure out how to go about it, so I've done it in a very different way. I hope you like it.

Sorry it's a little late but was really not feeling good yesterday. I hope this is ok with you all, it's probably not my best work...

Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews.

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter Eight**

Kurt watched Blaine's retreating form walk out the door, never looking back. Tears of frustration and anger filled his eyes. _How could Blaine choose Sam over me? He has always said he loved me. Why would he give that up? _As the realisation that Blaine must truly have feelings for Sam washed over Kurt, a knot tightened in his stomach as the pain exploded inside his chest. This may actually be the end of everything between them this time. And after everything that they had both been through together. He knew deep down that he may have gone too far with his boyfriend but now that he had, he felt he couldn't back down. Given that Blaine had chosen Sam over him maybe things were over in the long run anyway. He just couldn't understand though. Blaine had spent so long so save Kurt and now he was in love with someone else so quickly. Kurt obviously didn't mean as much to Blaine as he made out...

Kurt was already confused enough right now. The conversation he had had with Adam earlier had baffled him greatly and he was trying to figure out just why he was so uncomfortable with Adam asking him about his feelings for him. He was in love with Blaine, why would Adam even ask about that? It was insane. He looked across to the three sitting on the living room couch in silence, looking at him expectantly.

"What? There's nothing to see here, go about your business and leave me alone." Kurt sobbed and twisted, rushing back into his room and flinging himself heavily onto his bed, feeling very sorry for himself.

Rachel watched the scene in front of her unfold, completely confounded. She had known that the two boys were squabbling but she hadn't realised that it had gotten to the point where Blaine would walk out. She had always thought that out of all the couples in glee if any were going to survive it would be Blaine and Kurt. Stunned, she turned to the other two on the couch, seeing Santana looking furious and Brody as confused as she felt. Well one thing was for certain. Her best friend was in his room right now sobbing. She could here his wracking sobs echo throughout the silent apartment. She got to her feet and found herself gravitate towards Kurt's room as though she were pulled in that direction. Pulling the curtain back she stepped through and then covered the room again. Gingerly she sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to pat Kurt's leg. When he turned, clutching a pillow to his chest, his eyes rimmed red from crying, she scooted up to sit beside him.

"What's going on Kurt? Why are you fighting with Blaine?" Rachel looked up to her friend. He did not look good. She had neglected to notice the dark circles under his eyes and she swore that he had lost weight.

"He's been angry with me for spending so much time with Adam lately and I suppose I have been." Kurt played with the pillow in his arms, not able to look in Rachel's direction. He was feeling very foolish right now. He didn't want to fight with Blaine but every time they were together lately that was all they seemed to do and he had the feeling that it was all his own fault that this was happening.

"Well, I wasn't going to say, but yeah. Whenever I've seen him he's looked really down and you've always been with Adam. Why is it that you've been spending so much time with him though? It's like you've been avoiding Blaine." Rachel asked, looking to Kurt for an answer. Kurt didn't really have one.

"I...I don't know. I guess because he's so close to Sam and he goes off to help him if he needs Blaine, but what about me? He went off at the drop of a hat to do that stupid calendar for Sam and then brings him back here for the weekend where they spend every second together, giggling and sharing all their in jokes with each other and leaving everyone else out. I know that Blaine has deeper feelings for Sam then he's letting on." He spat out more aggressively than he meant to. He was just so confused and hurt right now that he couldn't think straight.

"I thought they were best friends? There's more to it than that?"

Kurt scoffed at the inquisition of Rachel's. Why was it that no one else could see it? "Well he left to go run straight into his arms, so yes I would say so."

"What if he left because he was upset Kurt?" Rachel gently stated, placing her hand on his arm to try and placate her increasingly defensive friend.

"And I wasn't?"

Sighing Rachel tried a different tact. She obviously wasn't getting through to her friend and so needed to go in a different direction. She was pretty sure Kurt was blowing Blaine and Sam's relationship completely out of proportion but when Kurt got something stuck in his head it was hard to change his mind, stubborn that he was. "No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying that maybe he felt that was the only thing he could do. I mean you were pretty angry with him. He probably felt he had nowhere else to go."

"No, I know I'm right..." Sighing once again she put her hands up into a surrender stance. There was no trying to reason with Kurt right now. He was adamant that he was right and everyone else was wrong. Rachel knew the bast thing to do was to let the boy calm himself down and be allowed to think over what had actually happened.

"Alright, alright. Well, I suggest that maybe you should talk to him, but only after you've calmed down. Then maybe you can find out what's really going on."

"...Yeah, whatever." Kurt muttered as Rachel tutted and took off out of the room. She only hoped that things between the two weren't irreparable and that Kurt hadn't broken Blaine's heart beyond repair.

* * *

Santana was sitting in front of the TV, not really watching whatever it was that she had switched it onto. Brody and Rachel had understandably gone out for dinner and would probably be out till late, not wanting to get any more involved with what had gone down this afternoon between their two friends. Santana wanted to stay however. She was so infuriated with Kurt for what he had done to Blaine, he had basically flung him out of the apartment, and for what? Rachel had stated that Kurt thought Blaine had feelings for Sam, which was ridiculous. They were more like brothers than anything else. What was Kurt even thinking saying that to Blaine? Of course the boy was going to go on the defensive after that accusation. She was going to go all sorts of Lima Heights on Kurt when he emerged from his room, because his behaviour? Yeah, not acceptable. Santana didn't even know how long she had been sitting vacantly in front of the television before she heard the sounds of Kurt emerging from his room, looking dishevelled and tired.

"So you finally decided to come out and face the music then did you?" Santana glowered at the lean boy in front of her and he gave her back his best bitch glare. _Oh, it is so on, lady lips._

"What?"

Standing up she stalked over to the boy, who had gone into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. "Did you really think you would get away with acting like that to one of my closest friends? How could you even think of doing that to him Kurt? I should kick your ass so far you land on the other side of the planet." She watched him roll his eyes as he placed the kettle onto the hob to heat the water up.

"Oh please, are you going to go all 'Lima Heights' on me?" He sneered and Santana started to see red.

"The thought had crossed my mind." She bit out, her hands placed firmly on her hips. When he snorted at her in derision it was all she could do to hold back her hand from slapping the stupid gay across the face.

"Whatever. And Blaine and I? None of your business."

"When it happens right in front of my face it is." The raven haired latina shouted in his face, pointing directly into it so he understood she meant business.

"Blaine's not the innocent victim you think he is Santana." She laughed as she folded her arms across her chest, Kurt whirling around to face her fully, rage in his eyes, the tea long forgotten.

"I know everyone makes mistakes sometimes Kurt, but you're making the biggest one of all right now. You are so blind that you can't see what's right in front of you. You're a fool." She watched as his lips got thinner and thinner and his face grew red in anger.

"Get out of my face Satan!" Kurt screeched, shoving the girl out of his way so that he could get around her and back to his room. Santana, however was wily and graceful and quickly planted herself in front of the lean boy once more.

"I don't think so."

"Do you want me to kick you out too, because I will. You're only here right now because Blaine begged for you to stay." Santana glowered at him, reeling by what he had just said and before she knew it her hand had whipped itself up and slapped him full round the face, leaving a nasty red mark on his alabaster skin. He stood gaping at her stunned, then pushed her aside once more, running back to his room.

"Yeah you go back into your little safe place because I won't go so easy on you next time!" She yelled back at him and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, grabbed her coat and promptly left the apartment to walk off her aggression.

Holed up in his room, Kurt felt that the whole world was against him. Why couldn't anyone see that he was hurting just as much as Blaine, if not more. He wasn't the one that had left to go to be with someone else. He wasn't that one that had chosen someone else over their relationship. So why was everyone attacking him? Angry and not thinking Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to text Blaine, his fingers flying over the keys as fresh tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

Blaine watched the world go by as he sat in the car as Sam drove him home from the airport. They had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for most of the journey, probably because Sam didn't know what to say that could make it better for his best friend. Blaine was kinda grateful for that in a way, but at the same time he needed someone to sympathise with him and make all the right noises and nods as he ranted about what was inside his heart right now. Hearing his phone ping from a text pulled him out of his almost zombie like state however and when he saw that it was Kurt his lips curled up a little. Maybe his stay in Lima wouldn't be as long as he thought it would be.

**Didn't I make you feel like the only man, yeah! And didn't I give you nearly everything that a man possibly can? Honey, you know I did!**

His face fell as he read the text that Kurt had sent to him. The words from Janice Joplin's song wavered in front of his eyes. Kurt was obviously still mad at him since he was stating that he should have been enough. The dark haired boy exhaled deeply, causing Sam to turn a little and frown at the boy whose head was buried in his phone. In a quandary, Blaine thought long and hard over how to reply to Kurt's text. Even when he was finally talking to Sam about what had gone on, deep in his mind he was searching for the right words to say. It was well into the evening when he replied to Kurt...

* * *

Seeing as how everyone was out, Kurt had been watching a TV marathon of golden girls, his phone on the coffee table in front of him. He was waiting for Blaine to reply but it was starting to appear that he wasn't going to get a reply. _Maybe I should apologise for that text. It was a little much. I don't want him to hate me even more than he probably does right now. _However when his phone started beeping with an incoming text he snatched his phone up quickly to see that Blaine had replied after all.

**How many roads must a man walk down before you call him a man?**

Kurt snorted at the response. Blaine had obviously taken his time to figure out exactly what to say. So he was going to go with Bob Dylan and a rhetorical question to boot. Did that mean that Blaine was agreeing to his text earlier or that he was saying that he should be enough for Kurt too? So he was going to play that game was he? He was going to make Kurt think about what he was saying to Blaine. Well two could play at that game. He drafted out a comeback text swiftly and sent it, wanting to see exactly what Blaine made of this one. Knowing Blaine it would be a canny answer. He sat back to wait for the inevitable text back from Blaine. He knew this one would be wuicker coming.

* * *

Blaine laid on his bed, Sam beside him as he pretended to watch Avatar with the shaggy blonde for what was probably the millionth time. What Sam liked about this film so much Blaine was unsure but anything to distract him for a few hours was well worth it. He kept glancing at his phone and it pinged not long after he sent out his own text.

"Who are you texting?" Sam asked, his eyes glued to the screen as he shoved the popcorn that Blaine had made for him into his mouth.

"Kurt..." Blaine grimaced knowing that Sam would not be happy with him for doing so.

"Blaine, I thought we agreed that you'd wait it out a bit. Give you both a chance to calm down." Sam turned and gave Blaine a very pointed look.

"I know but he started the texts Sam. I'm just replying." Blaine whimpered out, looking at Sam with his big puppy dog eyes.

When Sam sighed in response Blaine knew he had won. "So what did he say?"

"He sent me song lines. From Janice Joplin's Piece of My Heart..." Blaine bit his lip and watched Sam's brow furrow as he tried to recall that song. After a few minutes Sam hesitantly spoke up again.

"Dude, isn't that about someone going back to get their heart broken even more. Is that what he's saying to you?" Sam inquired, looking at a squirming Blaine.

"He was asking whether he was enough for me." Blaine took up his phone and looked at the next text before Sam could say anything further.

**Have you ever been a part of something that you thought would never end?**

_Ok, so now he's changed to Everchanging? _The simple truth to Kurt's question was yes he did. That was like asking him if he could live without breathing. Blaine decided he was going to stick to his original song choice because so far answering Kurt's texts with questions had proved to be very interesting in seeing how Kurt's mind was working right now.

* * *

Kurt had decided to let Blaine suffer a little and put off sending another text till the next day since he had sent another question back at him and one that could not be answered. Sitting in his acting class in NYADA he looked at the text again, bored of watching pretentious people act things out that were of no consequence whatsoever.

**How many years can a mountain exist before it's washed to the sea? **

Well, it was clear to Kurt that Blaine thought that their relationship was going to stand the test of time despite what had been happening between them lately. Kurt was kinda sick of Blaine answering only in questions back to him but really he wasn't surprised. He was starting to think that nothing was ever going to be simple between them no matter what they did. He shuffled in his seat waiting for the end of class, practically pouncing from his seat when it was. He had been trying to avoid everyone from his apartment and especially Adam. After yesterday he really needed to stay away from that boy as much as possible and his friends weren't helping him either. But trying to stay away from everyone was easier said then done.

"Kurt!" He heard the inevitable call out from the petite brunette and he groaned aloud, turning himself and plastering a fake smile onto his face.

"Hey Rachel!" He shuffled on the spot as he watched her rush up to his side.

"You alright? Are you feeling a little better today?" She looped her arm into his and they both started walking towards the entrance when Kurt pulled the girl in that direction.

"Umm, yeah I guess. I have to go, but I'll see you later?" Kurt pointed his thumb at the entrance and started to pull away from Rachel, not looking at the girl at all and acting very jumpy.

"Oh, ok..." Rachel watched after Kurt's hastily retreating figure, a look of concern written all over her face. He felt bad for ditching her but he didn't want to talk about his feelings with anyone right now. He was too busy trying to figure out what was going on with him and Blaine he just couldn't take talking to anyone else right now. As he got onto the subway and sat down on an empty seat he got his phone out to text Blaine back.

* * *

Blaine sat in the Lima Bean after just having seen Sue at McKinley when he got the next text from Kurt. Wanting desperately to see what he was saying next Blaine pulled his phone out and read the text avidly.

**There's nothing simple when it comes to you and I.**

Frowning at the reply from Kurt he pondered over what Kurt was saying to him. He knew that they had been through a lot in their relationship but Kurt was making this more than it was. If only he could understand that Blaine loved him, pure and simple.

* * *

Kurt wasn't even off the subway when he got the next text from Blaine.

**How many years can some people exist before they're allowed to be free?**

He stared at the question in front of him. Did Blaine want to be free from him? Is that what that meant? Kurt shook his head in disgust. He had been right all along. He shot off the next test with hardly a glance at the screen and put his phone away in his satchel. Let Blaine stew for a bit for all he cared.

* * *

Blaine was sitting waiting for all the boys from glee to get to his house so they could have their meeting about Sue and how to foil her insane plan to get the glee club as part of the cheerios to destroy the glee club once and for all. When he saw that Kurt had texted him once again he didn't know whether he wanted to pick it up or not. His last question had been about whether Blaine could ever be free from this feud that was happening between the two but he didn't know if that was the way that Kurt would see it. Sighing he picked his phone up gingerly and read the message, wincing at the words from 'Vindicated'.

**I am vindicated, I am selfish I am wrong, I am right, I swear I'm right, I swear I knew it all along.**

Well, Kurt had definitely taken that the wrong way. Blaine had regretted sending the last text once he had done so but by then he couldn't take it back. He realised that Kurt could have interpreted it in a whole completely different way and that was obviously what he had done. He willed Kurt to understand what he was trying to say in the next text he sent but he wasn't keeping all his hopes up. Kurt just wasn't listening to him and that was the bottom line of their problems at the moment. He switched his phone off after sending his response, not wanting to get distracted by Kurt and this now epic battle of words between them both.

* * *

Kurt tried very hard not to look at his phone for the next few hours but eventually he caved. It was almost as though he couldn't survive another second without wanting to know what was going on in Blaine's head.

**How many times must a man look up before he can see the sky?**

Kurt was stumped. He slumped down on his bed and just stared at the words. Was Blaine trying to say that he was being blind at the moment and that he needed to open his eyes and see Blaine for all he was? His eyes stung with tears. _Well maybe if Blaine opened his own eyes and just saw him..._He mulled over what he sent next and waited, tiredly for Blaine's next question that he was bound to send.

* * *

Knowing he would find a text from Kurt when he switched on his phone, Blaine sat on his bed, his phone switched off. He was beginning to tire from this incessant barrage of hostility between the two of them. He wanted things to be the way they were. He just wanted Kurt back. He inhaled deeply as he switched his phone and exhaled slowly to calm his nerves. He looked down at the words with grief in his heart.

**In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi, cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies.**

Kurt would not listen to his words. He sent one final text, putting an end to this text feud once and for all.

* * *

Kurt picked up his phone rapidly as he heard the beeping indicating that a text was coming in.

**How many times can a man turn his head pretending he just doesn't see? The answer my Kurt, is blowing in the wind, the answer is blowing in the wind...**

Well Blaine had obviously had enough if he was saying that he had no answers. In anger Kurt tossed his phone down onto his bed and turned his back to it. If Blaine didn't care any more, then neither did he.

* * *

Blaine stared at his phone, willing Kurt to call him, or do something. After that whole text war he had hoped that Kurt would at least do something. But nothing came. _I miss him so much. Maybe I should phone him instead. Maybe that's what he's waiting for._ He steeled himself and speed dialled Kurt's number, listening to the rings go on and on, till eventually, just as Blaine has almost given up, Kurt answered.

"Hello?" Kurt sounded unsure down the line and Blaine could feel his lips start to curl up at hearing the love of his life's voice.

"Kurt... I-" He began till he was cut of by a now sharp response, the coldness seeping into Kurt's voice and causing the pain to creep into Blaine's heart even further.

"Don't Blaine. You left. You chose him. Why are you even calling me? It's not like you give a shit." Blaine almost sobbed aloud at the cruel words he was hearing from his lover and it was all he could do to whisper out the words he held inside his heart.

"...I love you. I miss you. Please Kurt, don't do this."

"Do what? You were the one who left Blaine." Kurt shrieked into the phone, now clearly sobbing as well.

"You told me not to ever come back. You said all those horrible things to me. What do you want from me Kurt? I'm only human." Blaine whimpered, waving his arms about even though he knew Kurt couldn't see them.

"What do I want? What I want is a boyfriend who loves me and only me and not go running back to his 'bro' every time he calls you." Blaine reeled back from the venom in Kurt's voice. Did he really do that? Was that why Kurt was so upset? Blaine had to try and get Kurt to listen as he stated once more how he felt about Sam.

"There are lots of different kinds of love Kurt. My love for Sam is more familial then anything else. I told you, it's like you and Finn."

"I don't believe you."

Kurt's deadpan tone scared Blaine a little. Had his boyfriend gotten past caring? Where they even still together any more? Blaine had no idea. "Why won't you trust me?"

"How can I when you run back into Sam's arms?" Blaine growled out in frustration. What was it going to take to get Kurt to listen to him? He couldn't do this right now. He needed some time. Sam had been right.

"Oh for the love of... You know what? I think we need some time out. I'll be here for a couple of weeks and we can both calm down then maybe we can talk like rational human beings when I come home."

"You don't have a home here and you won't as long as you choose him over me."

"Kurt I..." Blaine gasped as Kurt hung up on him and looked at his phone as though it were some sort of torture device. "Shit."

* * *

Sam Had heard shouting from Blaine's bedroom and could only deduce that it was because he had been talking Kurt. Why they couldn't sort this out Sam was still not sure, but if Kurt had his stubborn act going then Blaine was in for a long ride and from what Sam could see he wasn't sure that Blaine was going to be able to take it. He wasn't sure if his 'bro' should. He hesitantly knocked on Blaine's bedroom door, opening it a crack to see his friend weeping into his pillows.

"Blaine? Dude, what happened. I heard you yelling, were you talking to Kurt?" Blaine nodded his head in silence, still crying loudly. Sam hated seeing people cry but the only person he could cope with seeing cry was Blaine. He walked over to his friends night stand and took a couple of tissues from the box lying on it. He didn't want to know what else Blaine might have used these tissues for but that was Blaine's private business. He held out the tissues to his friend and sidled up to small boy, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"He won't listen to a thing I say. I just... I'm so tired Sam. Of fighting all the time. It hurts so much." Blaine immediately surrendered himself to the warmth that was Sam, snaking his arms around his friends waist and laying his head over Sam's heart. He listened to the calming rhythm of Sam's heartbeat and closed his eyes so that he could try and calm himself down.

"I'm so sorry B." Sam didn't even tell Blaine that he was snotting all over his new T-shirt as he pulled his almost brother into a tight hug, kissing his forehead as he did so. All he wanted was his Blainey to be happy again.

* * *

Later on that night, Sam came to a decision. After pacing in his room for what seemed like hours to Sam but had actually only been ten minutes when he looked at the clock he had talked himself into phoning the bane of Blaine's unhappiness. One Kurt Hummel. Kurt surprisingly picked up after just the first ring and Sam wondered if he were waiting for this phone call to happen.

"Oh hello, relationship wrecker. What do you want?" Sam was not going to bandy about with this phone call, he didn't care if Kurt hated him. He hoped he wouldn't because Sam didn't really do hate but if it came down to it, he was ultimately on Blaine's side in all of this, no matter what. Even if he did have the biggest, fattest crush on him, he would still be in Blaine's corner. That was just who he was. Loyal to his true friends till the last.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Kurt?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt answered Sam, incredulous that the boy was talking to him in that way.

"Blaine is crying his eyes out cause of you. Personally I don't think you deserve to have his love at the moment. I mean, really Kurt? You know Blaine's not in love with me, why are you angry with him? The truth please." The silence on the other end was palpable and Sam started tapping his foot impatiently.

"I don't know..." Sam huffed a laugh out and shook his head at Kurt lame response.

"Cut the crap Kurt. He's my brother and I love him like one. If you don't like that then you can fuck off cause nothing between us is going to change."

"You are so naïve, aren't you Sam? You think just because you label something then that means it's true. Blaine is in love with you, I can see it. It's plainly obvious to anyone willing to see it. The big puppy dog eyes and the huge grin whenever you talk, the way he'll do anything and everything for you. It's sickening and I've had enough. I didn't notice it until he came here, but you two? That's what he really wants." Kurt coughed out and Sam could hear the waver in Kurt's voice as he tried not to cry. Sam was astonished that Kurt really, truly couldn't see what this was all about. He had figured it out within five minutes of conversing with Blaine.

"You're the fool Kurt. I can't believe how oblivious you are to what is right in front of you. I think this is all about this Adam guy, isn't it? You're scared because you have developed feelings for him and to try and get rid of your guilt you're lashing out at Blaine. Maybe you should just try being honest with him."

"What you're saying is crazy Sam. I do not have feelings for Adam. Stop trying to twist what this is really about. Do you have feelings for Blaine too? Is that it? Is that why you're on the phone defending him to me?" When Kurt bit back an obvious rage Sam knew he was right. The boy on the other end of the line was being very defensive about it and that could only mean one thing. Sam had hit jackpot.

"I..."

"No, you don't need to answer that, I already know." When Kurt hung up Sam stood looking at his phone, astonished by Kurt's attitude. It had been cold, rude and completely defensive. No wonder Blaine was hurting. Kurt was definitely hiding something about Adam and Sam was willing to bet top dollar that it was his feelings for the boy.

* * *

Songs used: Piece of My Heart by Janis Joplin

Blowing in the Wind by Bob Dylan

Everchanging by Rise Against

Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional

What I've Done by Linkin Park


	10. The Fued With Sue

A/N Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I know a lot of you want the boys to be back together and happy. Don't worry, it will happen soon enough.

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter Nine**

Sam was ready. He had the plan all laid out in his head. It was going to be epic. Sue would not knew what hit her. He had text Brittany to meet up with him and he was waiting in their favourite hang out spot. The astronomy room.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Brittany swept into the room, kissing him deeply on the mouth. After a few minutes they had separated from the kiss, with Brittany sitting herself in his lap. "Is this to do with my favourite dolphin? He's been looking sad since he came back. Doesn't he want to be here?"

"Blaine's just helping us out. He had a fight with Kurt, that's why he's a little sad Britt." Sam explained simply, thinking it better not to talk about Blaine's very complicated situation right now. He wasn't sure Britt would understand it all. He guessed that she would think it lovely that Blaine loved Sam and that they should all be happy together. Of course, the real world didn't work that way and Blaine only loved him as a brother. But Britt just loved everyone, so she wouldn't get it. "Anyway we were wondering if you could possibly get some of the cheerios to come join glee."

"Sure. Then we can be a big, happy family like coach Sue wants us to be." Britt bounced up and down on his lap excitedly and Sam laughed back nervously. He really didn't want to be in a family with one Sue Sylvester.

"Great, that's great. Thanks Britt." He kissed her again, which resulted in a huge make out session that Blaine walked in on, interrupting them by coughing loudly. Brittany hopped off Sam's lap and ran to Blaine, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"Don't be sad Blaine. Please. I'll ask Kurt to be nicer to you from now on." She whispered into the golden eyed boy. Sam tried not to laugh as Blaine made a pained expression and patted her on the back uncomfortably, thanking the girl for her thoughtful words. "You're welcome. Well, see you later." She skipped out and Blaine, looking dazed shook his head from side to side.

"Sometimes I wonder about her..." Blaine stated aloud.

"Wonder about what?" Sam asked curious to know what Blaine was referring to.

"Whether it's all an act and she really is the genius Santana claims her to be." The shorter boy mused out loud. Sam, of course knew the truth. Brittany was a genius. Blaine was right.

* * *

"You better be quick about this because I don't intend to stand here all day Artie." Kitty told the boy, crossing her arms and sighing, looking bored.

"I will. Thank for this Kitty." He smiled up at her, flirting badly. She rolled her eyes, but Artie saw the smile play on her lips.

"Just don't get busted. I don't really want my ass on the line." She drawled and waited by the side of Sue's office, putting her foot on the wall. Artie wheeled himself into the office as stealthily as he could. Ryder was busy with Jake distracting the coach so that Artie could place his bug. He rolled up to the coaches desk and very carefully taped the bug under her desk before wheeling out hastily and nodding his head to Kitty so she knew she could split. Now all they needed to do was wait.

Brittany had been successful in her quest to gain more cheerios for the glee club. All those that had been in the Trouble Tones last year and hadn't graduated where all more then happy to join the club, which begged the question in Blaine's mind. Why hadn't they joined before? What was it that Brittany said to them to get them all to join? They now had five new members on their team and Jake, Artie and Ryder appeared to be very happy about these new chances in circumstance. All Blaine could do was bite his bottom lip as he watched them all flirt badly with the new girls and the old girls fumed, glaring at them all darkly. That even included Marley, which was the most surprising thing of all. He wouldn't want to be in Jakes shoes right now, that was all he had to say.

Lunchtime came and the glee club, along with a lot of others ate outside in the quad. Blaine had joined them, not really having much else to do and was liking catching up with his old friends like Tina. When they heard sounds of a plane they all looked up into the sky. Sam's jaw dropped at the same time as Blaine when they read what was on the planes tail.

"Blaine likes Sam on top."

"Ok, what did you guys do to piss Sue off?" Tina looked over to them.

"Apart from recruit five cheerios into glee, nothing yet..." Blaine sipped on his slushie, looking everywhere then at the girl. Tina raised her brows.

"Blaine, whatever you are going to do, make sure you don't get burned by Sue. She's not someone you can play games with." Tina warned him.

"I know Tey. I know."

* * *

"So you're saying that we have footage of Sue telling Becky her whole plan of bringing the glee club down." Sam asked Artie in awe and the other boy nodded vigorously.

"The question is, what do we do with the tape?" Artie turned to Blaine and all the boys looked to him expectantly.

"Umm... I guess take it to Figgins? Or we could try and blackmail Sue, but I'm not sure that that is a good idea." Blaine shrugged not really knowing what to do now that they had gotten proof. Mr Shue was still too busy fighting with Finn to help.

"Figgins it is I suppose." Artie confirmed, not able to think of a better way to go about it. They all got up, making their way to the principals office. Once inside Blaine and Sam sat down, the others surrounding them. It looked like they had been volunteered to speak for them all.

"So what is it that you all want? Mr Anderson although I like you why might I ask are you here?" Figgins looked at them expectantly.

"Well, we're here because Sue's been terrorising the glee club. She's trying to disband them for good and we have the proof that she's going to do this." Blaine explained holding up the tape with Sue's explaining her plan to Becky.

"That's all very well Mr Anderson but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Er, be the principal. Teachers can't just go around killing clubs like this just on their own whims. Can't you be proactive for once in your career." Blaine huffed. He had always been polite to Figgins in the past. He was the principal after all. Well he wasn't Blaine principal any longer and Blaine was sick of his inability to act or discipline his own staff.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Coach Sue has done nothing wrong." Figgins slowly told them all, looking at each of them in turn, his gaze lingering on Blaine the longest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam threw his hands up in frustration at Figgins.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." He shrugged at them and Blaine scoffed derisively before getting up and storming out, the other boys following him closely behind. Sam ran to catch his brother up and grabbed his shoulder to turn a very angry looking Blaine around on the spot.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sam asked breathless. For such a small guy Blaine sure could walk fast.

Throwing his hands up, his lips tapered into a thin line he could only think of one option left. It was something he didn't want to use unless absolutely necessary. It looked like he was going to have to use it now. "Leave it to me Sam. You guys all go to glee practice. I'll sort this out." With that Blaine twisted around and stalked of in the direction of Sue Sylvester's office.

* * *

"I wandered when you would get here young Burt Reynolds." Sue sat waiting expectantly in her office chair, her fingers threaded through one another waiting for Blaine to do whatever it was he was going to do. "You think I don't know that you all placed a bug in my room? Please, you will always be at least three steps behind me Blaine Devon Anderson. You know why? Because you aren't devious enough."

"Aren't I? If I were to say to you that I know something that could ruin someone's life that was dear to you, what would you say?" He smirked down at her, crossing his arms. He hoped she would bite because he had nothing else left other than this. They always say information is power, well hopefully that was true.

Taking off her reading glasses and throwing them onto the desk she looked up at the young man in her office intently, searching for something in his face. "I can't say that that comment doesn't intrigue me somewhat, but I'd severely doubt that you have anything of the sort."

"If you leave the glee club alone from now on I'll tell you what you want to know."

Smiling Sue stood up to walk closer to Blaine, perching herself on the edge of the desk. "Hmm, tempting. But you see little hobbit I don't quite believe you."

"It's about Becky. The information I have could save her from doing something really stupid, but if you're not interested..." He shrugged and made as though he were going to leave the office when he heard her hesitant voice call out.

"Becky?" Looking murderously at him she stared at him for a long time till she slumped her shoulders and relented. Blaine was glad because his tough guy act, yeah, hard to keep up when all of Sue's wrath is bearing down on you. "Fine, you have a deal. I'll leave that bunch of obese, talentless kids alone for your probably useless information."

"Shake on it." He stuck his hand out to the cheer leading coach who firmly gripping his hand and shook it unwaveringly. Nodding his head he smiled tentatively at her.

"Now what exactly do you have to tell me about our perky little Becky Jackson."

"Well..." Blaine began to tell her everything he knew. Hopefully this would mean that he could prevent an event that was about to take place very shortly.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the choir room, watching everyone celebrate their victory over Sue. The girls apart from Brittany and Kitty had all quit the cheerios and the boys were ecstatic about the fact that they would never have to join. _They all seem so young and carefree. When was the last time I felt that way? _Blaine had not felt that way in a long time. In fact he didn't think he had truly felt so free since the first time he had been with Kurt. Probably in the beginning of Kurt's senior year. It had been years since then for Blaine. More mature emotionally than he was physically. As he sat there he felt old beyond his years. _Is this what growing up feels like? Because if so then it sucks..._

"Dude, you gonna celebrate too? We couldn't have done this without you. Blaine?" Sam jogged up and sat himself down beside Blaine. The dark haired boy looked across to his friend and gave him a wry smile.

"I don't really feel much like celebrating. Sorry Sam." He looked down at his hands, his heart still raw and aching. He missed Kurt like plants trapped inside a darkened room missed the sun. it felt wrong to be without him, foreign. He had loved Kurt for so long, twice as long as Kurt had him. Everything was out of balance, off kilter. He needed Kurt so much but the question was, did Kurt need him?

"Is it Kurt? I'm sorry I went off at him. You forgive me, right?" Sam bit his lip as he looked tentatively towards his friend and brother. They had both made this unwritten agreement that they would think of each other as real brothers from now on. After last night when Blaine had calmed down and Sam had been enraged enough to phone Kurt, Sam had gone to tell Blaine that he thought he had made things even worse. They had both had the most candid talk they had ever had between one another. Blaine had admitted to Sam that years ago he had fancied Sam and Sam admitted that he felt very protective of his 'bro'. They had there and then decided to call one another brothers, whatever anyone said or thought. 'Blam' was not going anywhere. It was a force that would weather all storms.

"Of course I do Sam. You were just being a good friend. And yes, it's Kurt. I know I shouldn't let this get me down so much, but I miss him like crazy. I want to go home." Blaine admitted. He didn't know when he started to think of New York as home but it definitely was now. Ohio would always be his home too, but New York was his new home and the one he wished to be a part of once again. He just didn't know if he was wanted there by everyone else. Everyone else being Kurt. "You go have fun Sam."

Looking at Blaine with obvious concern in his eyes he rose from his seat, squeezed his brothers shoulder and went back to the celebration. Neither Mr Shue or Finn were there since they were still feuding amongst themselves and Blaine found that he missed them being here in the choir room. _I think I'll let that one play out on it's own..._Blaine was tired. He didn't want to interfere any more than he already had. He felt as though he had already crossed a line that he didn't think he would be able to come back from in telling Sue about Becky. He wasn't going to interfere any more than he had to from now on. He felt he had already changed the events in his life enough. _Well soon I won't have to worry about that because I won't know what is going to happen anyway._ It filled him with a certain sense of dread that he would be completely in the dark about what was going to happen. As in the dark as everyone else. He had become so used to knowing the essential aspects of what was going to happen day to day that he was a little apprehensive at being completely clueless about what would happen in the future.

As he pondered his future his phone rang out and he snatched it from his right trouser pocket. Seeing that it was Santana calling he pressed to receive her.

"Blainey?" She called down the phone, sounding more then a little scared and miserable.

He knew something wasn't right but felt he needed to ask anyway to be polite. "Hey Tan. You alright?" He tried to make his voice sound as comforting as possible, he could hear the sniffles from her crying on the other end. It was really bad if the raven haired diva was crying. She hardly ever cried.

"Not really. When are you coming home?" Blaine cringed at that question. He wanted to go home so badly, but only if Kurt was calm and being rational would he even consider it a possibility.

"I don't know. Kurt won't listen to me at all. The balls in his court I guess." Blaine told her wearily. He was tired, fed up and wanted his life to be drama free. Well, at least mostly drama free. He was sick of drama.

"Well, they've chucked me out of the apartment." His eyebrows shot up at that. He hadn't been expecting that. _Did they chuck her out last time? I don't remember Kurt telling me, but then he didn't tell me a lot of things..._

"What! Why?"

"Because I went to see Brody at NYADA and sang 'Cold Hearted Snake' to him since I know what he is. You're right, he's a gigolo. Rachel and Kurt think that it was inappropriate of me to have done that. And after I went to the doctors with Rachel and everything. Oh, she's not pregnant by the way. Thank God. Could you have imagined what would have happened if she were? It's probably best not to." Blaine knew Santana was shuddering at that, because, well, he was too. The thought of Rachel junior was too much to bare. He furrowed his brow as he took in all that Santana had just told him. How could they throw her out onto the streets when she was trying to help her. What the hell was going on? Were he and Santana the only sane people left in New York? It seemed that way to him...

"So because you sang a song to Brody, who we have both repeatedly stated is shady, they kicked you out." Shaking his head, not quite believing it to be true he waited for Tan's inevitable response.

"Basically yes..."

Worry seeped into him as he wondered where his friend would sleep tonight. "So where are you staying?" He asked her with deep concern. He hoped she had enough money saved for a hotel tonight at the very least.

"In a crappy motel room right now." She sighed and hiccuped and he imagined her wiping away her tears with a tissue right now, smearing her mascara a little. He knew that they didn't really understand the girl the way he did, but she had been friends with them for years. How could they do this? Were they both so completely oblivious?

"Oh, Tan. I'm so sorry."

"Come home. I miss you." She pleaded with him, sounding thoroughly wretched. He barked a laugh at the thought of returning home right now. They would chuck him out as fast as you can say 'hello'. He was as unpopular with them as Santana appeared to be.

"Apparently it's not my home until I decide to choose Kurt over Sam." He informed her dryly, anger starting to take over. It was their home just as much as Kurt and Rachel, how come they were the ones holding all the cards? And, all the apartment...

"What? But you're not choosing anyone. Oh for... I'm gonna kick Kurt's scrawny ass back to Lima Heights Blaine. I swear." Blaine sighed loudly. He loved that Tan cared so much but hurting Kurt was not going to solve anything. Talking was the only answer and neither Rachel nor Kurt seemed to be listening at this present moment in time.

"Leave it Tan. Please. It's messy enough as it is."

The latina grumbled something in Spanish that Blaine did not pick up as she was saying to to softly and too fast for him to pick up. He knew quite a bit of Spanish and sometimes would talk to her in her native language but right now was not that time. He was too frustrated with what was going on. "Alright, but only because it's you." She stated sweetly, and very falsely too.

"Tan, I mean it, don't do anything. In the meantime I'll see what I can do for you, but I can't promise anything." He rubbed his face with his free hand. If he wasn't in the mood for the celebration before this call, he certainly wasn't now.

"Aww, thanks BB. Love ya."

"Love you too Tan." He told her affectionately as he pressed the call end button. Getting up he walked out into the corridor for a bit more privacy. Before he could think about things too much and chicken out he speed dialled Kurt's number.

"What do you want now?" The coldness of Kurt's tone cut deep into Blaine's heart and he took a breath, trying but failing to contain the anger that had been building up inside of him since this whole mess began.

"What the fuck have you done Kurt? Why have you chucked Santana out? She's trying to help you all. Are you really that blind to everything that's going on around you?" He hissed down the phone in a deep growl. He was done playing nice. Nice had not gotten him anywhere so far. Now it was time to fight back.

"Don't you dare get mad at me. I'm not the one cheating!" Blaine laughed out loud at that remark, his frustration reaching boiling point.

"Oh really? Because a little birdie told me that you're in love with Adam and that's why you're going off at me. Are you? Are you in love with Adam?" When silence loomed over the phone, Blaine only hearing the short breaths of Kurt on the other end of the line, his heart froze deep inside. "...Oh my God. You are... Shit..." Tears betrayed him as they started falling heavily down his cheeks. Wiping them away rapidly, so as not to let anyone see him he turned himself fully to the wall.

"No, I'm not. I swear." Kurt whined, sounding as though he were on the verge of sobbing himself.

"Then why were you so silent when I asked you straight out!" Blaine asked through gritted teeth. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer but felt he needed to.

"Because... because I'm really confused right now... I... I think I do have feelings for him but I don't want to. I love you, you have to believe me! I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you and that's all I've been doing! I'm so sorry!" Kurt's sobbing caused him to sob aloud in return. "I miss you so much Blaine. I miss you..."

"Do you?" Was all Blaine could choke out before he hung up the phone. He was stunned. He couldn't move a muscle as he laid his forehead against the wall and close his eyes so as not to cry any longer. Kurt had just broken his heart more than he ever thought that it could be broken, the pieces shattered, divided in a way the would take a great deal of time to be mended. Blaine didn't notice the hand on his shoulder until the familiar voice of Finn spoke beside him. He could have been standing there for hours, days even for all he knew. Time had seemed to cease to exist at the moment. All the remained was his shadow beside him.

"Hey man... What's wrong?" Finn asked gently, squeezing his shoulder before letting go. Blaine turned to face Kurt's brother, knowing his eyes would be rimmed red from the tears.

"Everything." Was all he could say. His voice sounded gravelly to him, as though unused for a long time.

"I have time if you want to talk about it. I know Kurt's my brother, but you're my friend too." The taller boy smiled down at Blaine and he made a watery smile in return to try and reassure him that he was better then he appeared. He cared for Finn very much but he wasn't the right person to talk about this with right now. He appreciate the offer however.

"Maybe you should help Santana. I need some time before I can talk about what just happened."

Finn's brows knotted together as he looked down at Blaine puzzled by his response. "Santana? What's going on?"

"You know that guy Rachel's been seeing? He's a gigolo. Santana has been trying to tell them but they've chucked her out of the apartment for doing so."

"What the hell?" Finn turned suddenly, stalking down the corridor purposefully, and all Blaine could do was watch his retreating form. He wished him luck internally. At least one of them should have some after all...

* * *

Finn sat on the edge of the bed looking madder than Santana had ever seen him. See had been tremendously grateful for Blaine to help her out with this. He may not have gotten her a spot back in the apartment yet, but he had come through for her in this respect. She only wished he would come home. "So you tried to tell Rachel that he was a gigolo but she refused to listen?" Finn asked of the latina and she half heartedly agreed with his statement.

"Well, I didn't really get that far, but definitely that he was a liar and that he's dodgy." She grimaced at him as his eyes grew darker.

"I'll kill him for using her like that!" When Finn shouted she reeled back a little. Boy was a mad Finn scary. She guessed it was cause of his sheer size. All she knew was that she did not want to be Brody right now.

"Calm down Godzilla. Look, let me do the talking first. You hide in the bathroom ok?" She patted his chest and pointed to where he should hide out of site.

"If you're sure..." He muttered traipsing to the bathroom and closing the door to wait with baited breath. Hopefully he wouldn't have long to wait...


End file.
